


Не уходи покорно в мрак ночной...

by philippa



Category: Dragonriders of Pern - Anne McCaffrey, Supernatural
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Canonical Character Death, Crossover, F/M, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 17:10:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3736939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/philippa/pseuds/philippa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>планета Перн, заселённая в глубокой древности земными колонистами, была подвержена регулярным бедствиям – нашествиям нитевидных спор, прилетающих с соседней планеты, которую назвали Алой звездой, и уничтожающих любую органическую материю. Жители Перна, забыв технические достижения предков, жили в каменных крепостях-холдах, но главным средством защиты от Нитей являлись могучие драконы, выведенные искусственно, и их всадники, связанные с драконами на всю жизнь.<br/>Но двадцать пять лет (или Оборотов, как  принято говорить на Перне) назад люди и драконы изменили орбиту Алой звезды, так что теперь им больше не грозили опасности из космоса. Однако любое изменение не обходится без последствий, и некоторые нельзя предсказать заранее...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Не уходи покорно в мрак ночной...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rhaina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhaina/gifts).



> POV Сэма, dark!Кастиэль, смерть персонажей  
> Кроссовер с циклом Энн Маккефри "Драконы Перна" — постканон.  
> Термины, отмеченные звездочками, имеют объяснения в конце текста.  
> В названии использована цитата из стихотворения Дилана Томаса "Do Not Go Gentle Into That Good Night" в переводе Г.Кружкова.  
> AU относительно времени взрыва на атомной станции Тримайл-Айленд: в тексте он происходит на год раньше, в конце марта 1978 года (а не 1979-го).

 

***  
_— Слушай. Жили-были два брата…_

_— Опять жили-были! Всегда одно и то же!_

_— Сказки всегда так начинаются. Ну, понимаешь, так положено._

_— А я хочу, чтобы сразу интересно, а не жили-были!.._

_— Ну ладно, попробуем по-другому: однажды люди посмотрели на небо, и увидели, что к ним летит дракон…_

  
***

— Дракон! — завопили во дворе. — Дракон летит!

Сэм дождался, чтобы крики стихли, и только тогда поднял голову. Все в порядке — строчки оставались такими же ровными, как и раньше. Действительно, мало ли на Перне драконов? И мало ли зачем дракону понадобилось прилететь в главную мастерскую Цеха арфистов*?

Он снова склонился к листу пергамента, но тут в дверь постучали:

— Подмастерье! Подмастерье Сэммел!

Сэм приготовился отчитать мальчишку — сколько можно коверкать его имя? Он Сэм, всего лишь Сэм, не больше. Но тот, едва переводя дыхание, протараторил:

— Тебя! Всадник ищет тебя! Говорит, он твой брат! Разве у тебя есть…

Договаривал ученик уже в пустоту.

Кажется, Сэм перепрыгнул через стол. Кажется, в два шага одолел полдвора. И только потом опомнился. Куда он бежит? Что его брат… то есть всадник Д’ин*, конечно, может сказать ему? Не на Запечатление* же позвать?

Теперь, когда первый порыв прошел, больше всего ему хотелось вернуться обратно, к своим свиткам, чернилам и перьям — даже к скучному земельному спору между двумя холдерами, над которым он сегодня работал, стараясь найти в старых записях что-нибудь похожее. Сколько Оборотов прошло с тех пор, как они виделись в последний раз?

Он запахнул куртку — ветер внезапно показался слишком холодным — и пошел к караульне, заранее злясь на Д’ина, который вдруг снова возник в его жизни, и остановился, услышав голоса. Голос, поправился он, прислушиваясь.

— Брат? — говорил Т’рис. — Ни разу не слышал, что у нашего Сэммела есть родня в Вейре*. Но так или иначе, я весьма рад с тобой познакомиться, всадник. А моему Гарту наверняка понравится твоя… как зовут твою зеленую, всадник?

Сэм сам не понял, как оказался внутри. Д’ин… не изменился, или этого не было заметно в полутьме караульной будки. Стоял в своей любимой позе, крутил кольцо на пальце и, как всегда, витал где-то в небесах — не то что этот…

Этот — приписанный к Цеху арфистов всадник Т’рис — и заметил его первым, и разулыбался навстречу:

— Вот и он! Надеюсь, всадник Д’ин, разговор не займет у тебя много времени, и мы сможем обсудить кое-что поинтереснее…

— Сэм.

Голос показался более низким, чем сохранилось в памяти, и Сэму стало страшно: может, и все остальное, все, что он помнил, — тоже только иллюзия?

— Мы можем поговорить наедине?  
Сэм кивнул раньше, чем понял, о чем спрашивает брат.

— Да. У меня.

***

Он едва не пропустил Д’ина вперед. Тот остановился, щурясь, хотя день был пасмурный, и так же хмуро оглянулся. Сэм, краснея и проклиная себя за глупость, прошел первым, будто знакомые стены, полки со свитками, запах пергамента и бумаги могли придать ему смелости.  
  
— Садись.  
  
Д’ин оглянулся, мазнул взглядом по комнате, задержавшись на узкой койке в углу, застеленной пестрым покрывалом, уселся на высокий табурет и, подождав, когда Сэм устроится напротив, проговорил:  
  
— Д’жон пропал.  
  
Д’жон? Д’ин, вопреки всем негласным правилам Вейра, предпочитал называть бронзового всадника* отцом — пусть даже злые языки утверждали, что он хвастается заслугами Д’жона, потому как своих нет. Сэм пару раз, пока не сбежал из Вейра, даже дрался из-за этого. Если бы спросили его, он бы сразу ответил, что Д’ин не хвастается, а гордится и изо всех сил старается доказать, что достоин быть сыном Д’жона.  
  
Так почему же?.. Сэм уставился на него, наконец-то осознав, о чем идет речь. И что значит пропал? Всадник? А как же дракон?  
Должно быть, Д’ину хватило того, что было написано у него на лице.  
  
— Импалат ничего не знает. Говорит, что он жив, но не слышит его. Я расспрашивал: ни одной гибели дракона и всадника за последний Оборот не случилось.  
  
— Но как?.. — начал было Сэм, и память, которая никогда не подводила — иначе не быть бы ему арфистом! — тут же подбросила объяснение: — Время? Он мог сделать так, как Лесса* из Руата? Переместиться далеко во времени*? В летописи сказано, что драконы не слышали ее, когда она улетела за несколько сотен Оборотов?  
  
Д’ин кивнул, еще больше мрачнея.  
  
— Это-то я вспомнил, само собой. Но ума не приложу, что делать дальше.  
  
— Ждать? — предположил Сэм не слишком уверенно. Он до сих пор не понимал, что чувствует: если Д’ин присутствовал в его жизни всегда, даже когда его не было, то Д’жон оставался не то что чужим, но отдельным. Будто пропал не его — то есть их — собственный отец, а кто-то незнакомый.  
  
— Вот спасибо, — пробормотал Д’ин, вставая. — Сам бы ни за что не догадался…  
  
— А я что? — взвился Сэм. — Кто здесь всадник?!  
  
— Ладно, Сэмми, — Д’ин отвернулся и пошел. Сэм смотрел, как он уходит чуть сгорбившись, будто тяжелая кожаная куртка давит на плечи, и старался думать, как сейчас снова примется за работу, чтобы скорее доделать все, и…  
  
— Д’ин!

Тот обернулся — мгновенно и резко.  
  
— Ты… я… я могу посмотреть, но не сейчас, позже, хорошо?  
  
— Позже?  
  
— Ну да, съезжу тут кое-куда, вернусь и наведу справки в архивах.  
  
— Куда съездишь?  
  
Похоже, брат просто не поверил ему, решил, что он выдумал поездку, чтобы отвязаться.  
  
— К Джесси.  
  
Четко очерченные брови удивленно поднялись, и Сэм затараторил, понимая, что оправдывается, и злясь на себя за это:  
  
— Моя… моя невеста, ее зовут Джесси, я обещал приехать к ней в холд*…  
  
— Ты получил назначение в холд?  
  
— Нет! Нет, мастер оставил меня здесь, в Цехе*, но Джесси — понимаешь, для холдеров это важно: знать, кто я такой, чем смогу прокормить жену…  
  
Д’ин мотнул головой, словно отсекая поток слов:  
  
— Ясно. Что скажут родители твоей — как ее там? — если ты прилетишь на драконе?  
  
— На драконе? Ты хочешь меня отвезти?..  
  
— Чем раньше ты обернешься, тем быстрее сможешь начать поиски. Так?  
  
Сэм ошеломленно кивнул. В первый момент ему больше всего хотелось сказать нет, не допустить, чтобы в его жизнь снова вернулись драконы, от которых он сбежал в Цех два Оборота назад.  
  
Пусть даже не видеть драконов означает не видеть Д’ина… не разговаривали же они все это время — и ничего, не умерли…  
И вдруг обнаружил, что держит брата за рукав куртки, заглядывая в глаза, и говорит:  
  
— Но я там ни разу не был, как же ты собираешься?..  
  
— А ты? — тот слабо усмехнулся.  
  
— По дороге, — сказал Сэм растерянно.  
  
— Или над дорогой.  
  
— А-а-а… — только и смог он ответить, бросая взгляд на разложенные свитки. — Мне сначала надо дописать…  
  
— Подожду, — решительно объявил Д’ин, по-хозяйски откидывая полог.

***

Сэм освободился только часа через два — добрую половину времени потратил, счищая кляксы, которых раньше вообще не ставил. Заглянул и изумленно хмыкнул: Д’ин спал. Кровать Сэм делал сам, под свой рост, и Д’ин, который был на полголовы ниже, в ней почти потерялся.  
  
Сэм потоптался на пороге, не зная, будить или нет: Д’ин выглядел вымотанным, поспать ему явно не мешало. Что он там делает, в своем Вейре? Большинство всадников осело на землях Южного*, оставшиеся на севере возили почту или пассажиров, помогали расчищать новые поля под посадки, приглядывали за порядком на караванных путях — пожалуй, последнее подошло бы Д’ину больше всего. Он — Сэм помнил — жалел когда-то, что родился слишком поздно и не может, как поколения Всадников до него, сражаться в небесах с Нитями и чувствовать себя действительно нужным  
  
Сэм отступил, но Д’ин вдруг зашевелился, открыл глаза и сел.  
  
— Ну что? Готов?  
  
— А? Да, я сейчас!  
  
Гостинцы для родни Джесси были припасены давно, как и бутылка лучшего красного бенденского вина. Джесси очень хотелось, чтобы жених всем понравился; она и с приглашением тянула до тех пор, пока он из ученика не стал подмастерьем. Холдеры — для них это было важно, Сэм понимал. Он вытащил из сундука нарядную куртку, купленную несколько месяцев назад на ярмарке, под неотступным взглядом Д’ина натянул ее, чувствуя, что краснеет, перекинул через плечо сумку с подарками.  
  
— Готово.  
  
— Ну и слава яйцам. А то Импалат скоро оторвет этому синему… хвост или еще чего.  
  
За два Оборота Сэм почти забыл, какая Импалат красивая. Странно было говорить «красивая» про такую громадину, но он не кривил душой: Импалат не была ни громоздкой, ни грубой. Темная, цвета мха шкура ее выглядела гладкой и теплой, движения — легкими и точными. Она казалась оружием, которое создали для битв и борьбы, — оружием, которое совершенствовалось тысячелетиями и вдруг оказалось ненужным.  
  
«Только не всадникам, — вдруг услышал он. — Я рада, что живу».  
  
— А?  
  
— Полезай, — ухмыльнулся Д’ин, кивая на подставленную лапу. — Забыл уже, как пристегиваться? Ну, что такое? Сказала тебе пару ласковых? Детка умеет!  
  
Сэм, кусая губу, уселся в седло, подождал, пока Д’ин разберется с ремнями, глядя на его склоненную голову. Стригся Д’ин так же коротко, как и раньше, и так же любил запах таволги. Сэм невольно потянул носом.  
  
— Одеваться надо было теплее, — проворчал Д’ин. — Жених сопливый.  
  
— Я не… — начал Сэм, но тут Импалат раскинула гигантские крылья и взвилась вверх.  
  
Как же он давно не летал! Сэм ухватился за ремень, переводя дух, провожая взглядом удаляющуюся землю.  
  
— Куда? — прокричал Д’ин.  
  
— На север! Вон те горы!  
  
Разговаривать на лету было невозможно. Он только указывал, куда надо лететь, выглядывая из-за плеча, то и дело отвлекаясь на расстилающуюся под ними равнину, — и пропустил момент, когда Д’ин напрягся и привстал, вглядываясь вдаль.  
  
— Сэм, — сказал он негромко, но тот отчего-то услышал. — Глянь-ка.  
  
В бледное небо поднимался столб дыма.

  
***

Холд горел. У стен метались люди; заметив дракона, они кинулись к нему, как к последней надежде.  
  
— Воды, быстро, — скомандовал Д’ин. — Эй, ты куда?  
  
Но Сэм уже соскочил, едва не разорвав ремешки, и помчался в проход, за которым металось пламя.  
  
— Джесс! Джесси!  
  
Она наверняка была здесь, просто в дыму он не мог разглядеть, хватая людей за плечо и заглядывая в лица, пока одна из женщин с горестным стоном не ткнула ему на горящий дом, стоящий вплотную к скальной стене.  
  
— Там!  
  
Сэм накинул куртку на голову и рванулся внутрь, проскочил с разбега заполненную дымом комнату, снес плечом косяк и ввалился в пещеру — туда, где можно было дышать.  
  
— Джесси! — он прислушался. Где-то капало, мерные удары воды по камню были почти не слышны, но он все-таки шагнул на звук и вдруг увидел слабый отсвет в углу — как будто там тоже что-то тлело и грозило загореться.  
  
Он уже примерился сбить огонь курткой, но остановился, нагнулся ближе: это был горшок с песком. Из песка и виднелось то светящееся. Сэм потянулся, ткнул пальцем и только тут понял, что видит: яйцо файра! Эти растяпы забыли здесь яйцо файра! И Джесси…  
  
— Джесси! — позвал он снова, надеясь, что она просто испугалась огня и прячется где-то.  
  
Горшок мешал, занимал руки, но не бросать же его! Сэм еще раз оглянулся — должен же быть второй выход! — и вдруг увидел, как по сияющему золотом яйцу расползается что-то темное. Вода? Ну да, здесь же капало… Он поднял голову.  
  
Увидел, откуда падают капли.  
  
И закричал.

  
***

— Сэм!  
  
Он протер глаза. Д’ин? Откуда он здесь? Он разве ему не приснился? Какой-то кошмар точно был: они летели на драконе, видели пожар, и Джесси…  
  
— Джесс?  
  
Свечка зажглась. Лицо Д’ина казалось перепачканным в чем-то темном. Он отвел руку со свечой в сторону, и стали видны серые пятна на лбу и подбородке, ссадина на щеке.  
  
— Сэмми. Ты что-нибудь помнишь? Был пожар, и…  
  
— Был? — Сэм подтянулся и сел. — А Джесси где?  
  
Д’ин молчал, глядя в пол, и Сэм готов был уже переспросить — но, словно догадавшись, Д’ин медленно поднял взгляд и выговорил:  
  
— Погибла.  
  
Это было как удар кулаком прямо в сердце. Он хотел встать, что-то сказать, и вдруг в углу стукнуло, хрустнуло, будто упало на пол, и Д’ин с невнятным возгласом сорвался с места.  
  
Сэм, будто во сне, смотрел, как он наклоняется, что-то подхватывает с пола и опрометью бросается к кровати:  
  
— Держи!  
  
— Что?  
  
— Держи, чтоб тебя! Яйцо!  
  
Д’ин разжал руки, и яйцо плюхнулось Сэму на ноги. Он инстинктивно отдернулся, едва не уронил его на пол, поймал и удержал с трудом: горячее! Скорлупа потрескалась, но казалась сплошной — пока большой кусок не отскочил в сторону.  
  
— Корми!  
  
Отвалился еще один кусок, и в отверстии показалась голова ящерицы, ярко-зеленая и будто игрушечная. Сэм уставился на нее. Файр рванулся вперед, освободился от остатков скорлупы и пополз по ноге, цепляясь коготками за штанину.  
  
— На! — Д’ин что-то сунул ему в руку, толкнул под локоть. Кусок мяса оказался у самой головы файра, но, прежде чем вцепиться в него, ящерица вдруг задрала голову и поглядела на Сэма, глаза в глаза.  
  
Кажется, он перестал дышать. Файр что-то пискнул, у Сэма скрутило живот — такого голода он никогда не чувствовал и с трудом понял, что ощущение принадлежит не ему. Голод и любовь. Файр кинулся вперед, выхватывая мясо из пальцев, заглатывая кусок чуть не в половину собственного роста. Д’ин снова пихнул его, подсунул еще мяса, и Сэм вдруг понял, что плачет.  
  
Плачет по Джесси, которая погибла в огне, словно оставив ему взамен себя маленькую яблочно-зеленую ящерицу, которая, наконец-то наевшись, свернулась у него на коленях, уцепилась хвостом за ногу и, курлыкнув сыто и умиротворенно, заснула.  
  
— Сэмми?  
  
Он поднял глаза и кивнул.

  
***

— Кому я мог рассказать? Кто знал — тот знал, а остальные не поверили бы.  
  
— Мне, например?  
  
— Главное ты знал. А подробности… Отец не велел говорить тебе, как погибла мама. Особенно подробности. Он тебя берег, ждал, когда вырастешь.  
  
— Отец — меня?  
  
— Он всадник. Как уж умел. Потом ты просто перестал слушать.  
  
— А потом ушел, да. Если бы не ушел, не встретил бы Джесс и она не погибла так же, как Мери. Я правильно понял?  
  
Д’ин не ответил.  
  
— Зачем? — Сэм обхватил голову руками, стиснул виски. — Зачем кому-то убивать ее… их? Д’жон… кому он так насолил?  
  
Маленькая зеленая тихо пискнула, обвилась вокруг его шеи, как воротник.  
  
— Теперь не узнать, — Д’ин поднял голову, посмотрел в никуда. — Импалат знает, что он не умер, но не знает, где он. — Он перевел взгляд на Сэма. — Если ты спрашивал не просто так, можно слетать к нему в вейр.  
  
— Не просто так?  
  
Сэм выпрямился, и Яблочко отчаянно забила крылышками, стараясь не упасть.  
  
— Я найду этих сволочей, и они пожалеют, что на свет родились!  
  
— Д’жон говорил то же самое. Восемнадцать лет подряд.

***

Сэм не думал, что когда-нибудь снова вернется в Вейр. Тем более не ждал, что все здесь окажется знакомым до мелочей. Разве что всадников и драконов поубавилось. Чаша Вейра — гигантское круглое углубление в камне — теперь была почти пуста.  
  
Отцовское жилище можно было назвать домом разве что в шутку. Это было место, где иногда можно переночевать. Где можно вспоминать. Хранить память, цепляться за нее, умножать число свитков на полках.  
  
Д’ин мрачно оглядывался, будто тоже не был здесь давным-давно. А ведь и правда не был! Отец… Д’жон доверился бы бронзовому всаднику, такому же, как он сам, коричневому, даже синему. Но не зеленому — день, когда Д’ин запечатлел Импалат, стал не праздником для него, но днем бесчестья и поражения. Сын командира Крыла*, человека, который застал сражения с Нитями и сам совершал боевые вылеты, не мог запечатлеть зеленого дракона, дракона-самку. Сын бронзового всадника не мог раздвигать ноги перед другими мужчинами во время брачного полета*! Д’жон всегда заботился о них больше, чем другие мужчины в вейре: те охотно признавали детей своими, иногда дарили подарки, но не более. Время до Запечатления дети проводили в Нижних пещерах* и могли считаться, по сути, детьми всего вейра, а не того или иного всадника и его подруги. Но стоило Д’ину запечатлеть Импалат, как все изменилось. Д’жон вел себя так, будто цвет дракона и предпочтения всадника предполагали какую-то слабину, червоточину, которой следовало стыдиться. Теперь, задним числом, Сэм мог понять, откуда взялись у отца такие воззрения: времени борьбы с Нитями, когда всадникам прощался образ жизни ради их вечной войны, пришел конец. Всадники все чаще селились среди холдеров или при мастерских и невольно перенимали их убеждения. Женщина, с которой жил тогда отец, тоже была из холда. Легче всего было бы свалить негодование отца на нее — легче, но не правильнее. Нет, отец не перестал разговаривать с Д’ином, не начал делать вид, будто вовсе с ним незнаком; он просто обратил все свои надежды на Сэма. Именно от этого Сэм и сбежал, наотрез отказавшись идти на Площадку рождений*: сбежал в цех арфистов, хотя не имел ни слуха, ни голоса — только отличную память, быстрый ум и хороший почерк и был очень удивлен, когда понял, что справляется с обучением лучше других.  
  
— …Здесь.  
  
Д’ин подтянулся, одной рукой хватаясь за каменную полку, вторую запустил в груду свитков, вытягивая кипу сшитых вместе квадратных листов.  
  
— Вот оно. — И резко кивнул, встретив недоумевающий взгляд. — Восемнадцать лет. У него было время, чтобы написать все это.  
  
Сэм смотрел в упор.  
  
— Ты знал, где искать. Откуда?  
  
— Я запечатлел в четырнадцать, помнишь? До этого он… учил меня, натаскивал, как натаскивают Стражей порога. Конечно, эта штука, — он потряс кипой листов, — тогда была потоньше. Да, в общем-то, — он поморщился, — я и после был в курсе. У Д’жона есть один друг — не всадник, арфист, — он все хотел нас помирить, то есть хочет, конечно. Ну, отец вроде бы не против, но только если драконы научатся менять цвет.  
  
— Кто такой?  
  
— Мастер Сингер. Вряд ли ты помнишь.  
  
Сэм уставился на него, как на помешанного:  
  
— Я не помню, у кого стал подмастерьем?  
  
— Погоди. Разве не у мастера Стэмфорда?  
  
— У обоих вообще-то.  
  
— Ну да, ты всегда был способный, — Д’ин взглянул исподлобья, пристально, будто пытался отыскать в знакомом до последней черты лице Сэма что-то новое — за исключением следов прошедших лет. — Восемнадцать Оборотов — это же рано для подмастерья, так?  
  
— Наверно. У нас это называлось усидчивый, — Сэм передернул плечами. Как услышу это слово, до сих пор передергивает! Но про тебя мастер Сингер мне не рассказывал. Почти. А про эти свитки — вообще никогда.  
  
— Он слишком хорошо знает, что, когда и кому говорить, — кивнул Д’ин. — Похоже, стоит к нему заглянуть, так?  
  
— И перед тем как следует подготовиться. — Сэм вытянул длинную руку, выхватил листы у брата. — Когда я проходил испытания, мастер Сингер гонял нас больше всех.  
  
— А правда, на этих ваших испытаниях с учениками…  
  
— Что?  
  
Д’ин склонил голову набок, критически измеряя Сэма взглядом.  
  
— Я слышал, не то порют, не то заставляют ублажать мастеров…  
  
— А-а-а… — Сэм ошеломленно заморгал. — С чего ты взял?..  
  
— Наверно, тебе об этом не сказали. Побоялись, что ли? Но подготовиться действительно нужно. Здесь?  
  
Сэм зябко повел плечами.  
  
— У меня. Пока ты читаешь, я еще поищу в архиве про такие вот исчезновения… ну и про все, что там еще есть подходящего.

***

Снова идти по узким, вырубленным в сплошной скале коридорам было странно. Там, снаружи, в каменных толстых стенах давно были пробиты окна, сквозь плиты невозбранно пробивалась трава — если ее и выпалывали, то только аккуратности ради. На цветах же у них в мастерской царило форменное помешательство: женщины устраивали клумбы, одну другой ярче, а держать у себя в комнате глиняный горшок с растением и вовсе стало хорошим тоном.  
  
Здесь же, в Вейре, время будто остановилось: редкие встречные мимоходом оглядывались на них с Д’ином, кое-кто кивал, и лишь когда они вышли в Чашу, под синее послеполуденное небо с белыми пухлыми кляксами облаков, их окликнули.  
  
— Эй, Д’ин!  
  
Сэм обернулся: тренированная память арфиста подсказывала ему, что этого всадника — невысокого, резкого, будто составленного из острых углов — он уже видел прежде. Тот его не узнавал, вернее, не смотрел даже, но на Д’ина пялился в упор, так, что хотелось задвинуть брата за спину. За руку всадника цеплялась девушка — светленькая, кругленькая и мягкая — на плече у нее был повязан узел Цеха целителей. Она-то как раз прятала глаза и даже голову пригибала.  
  
— Вот оно что, — сказал всадник, хищно усмехаясь, так что лицо его стало еще острее. — Мы думаем, куда это ты пропал, а ты, оказывается, завел себе арфиста! Для старых друзей времени нет!  
  
Д’ин будто закаменел: Сэм чувствовал плечом, как он напрягся, прежде чем ответить:  
  
— Не заметно, чтобы ты скучал.  
  
— А чего ты хотел? Надо же как-то скрашивать часы ожидания, — рассмеялся всадник. — Хорошо, что ждать осталось недолго.  
  
— Чего ждать? — процедил Д’ин.  
  
— Хант сказал мне, что Импалат вот-вот поднимется в брачный полет. А ты, похоже, позабыл? Не позже чем через семидневку. Так что скоро увидимся, зеленый всадник!  
  
Он обнял девушку за плечи, потянул ее за собой, и она все-таки взглянула на них — коротко и испуганно.

***

— Хрень какая-то.  
  
Д’ин закинул руки за голову, с хрустом потянулся, разминая плечи. Сэм оторвался от свитков, устало щуря глаза.  
  
О встрече в Вейре не было сказано ни слова — Сэму, в общем-то, и не нужно было гадать, что происходит, он жалел лишь об одном: что не было повода двинуть белобрысому в морду, во вздернутый острый нос. Д’ин не подавал вида, что злится — ну да он всегда был скрытным, но прежнее умение узнавать с полувзгляда, в каком расположении духа он находится, вернулось, будто и не исчезало. С Джесси приходилось куда труднее: Сэм старался научиться вот так же чувствовать ее, но не сумел. Не успел. К горлу подкатила горечь, он сглотнул, стараясь не думать…  
  
— Что такое?  
  
— Всадники не сходят с ума, верно? Всадники с живыми драконами? Значит, и отец не мог? А здесь — посмотри!  
  
Сэм встал за спиной, наклонился, почти упираясь носом в коротко стриженный затылок: от Д’ина не пахло больше ни детством, ни домом — незнакомая горечь, холод, дым.  
  
— Вот! — длинный палец ткнул в рисунок, и Сэм застыл, разинув рот.  
  
— Ради первого яйца! Это что за штука?  
  
Д’ин обернулся наполовину, дернул щекой:  
  
— Он… отец пишет, что оно живое. Что он сам его видел. И что оно… оно убило маму.  
  
— И Джесси? — спросил Сэм прежде, чем подумал.  
  
— Если ты… то есть мы верим, что оно существует, то похоже на то. — Д’ин перевернул лист, снова поднял глаза, поймал взгляд Сэма. — А у тебя?  
  
— Отчеты арфистов. Нет, ничего такого они не видели, — добавил он поспешно, — но… в холдах жалуются, что пропадают люди. Не один случай и не два… пишут, что лорды высылают патрули, но живых не находят… и разбойников тоже.  
  
— А мертвых находят? Почему в Вейрах не знают?  
  
— Не находят. И знают, — неохотно ответил Сэм. — Стараются лишнего не болтать, вот и все. Тебя в последнее время никуда не отправляли без объяснений?  
  
Д’ин пожал плечами:  
  
— Как всегда. Помнят, что Импалат жары не любит. Мы были в Плоскогорье и еще один раз в Телгаре, проверяли… О! — он прикусил губу. — Прошел слух, что в пустом Вейре видели сквоттеров — лорд Телгара просил проверить, но я никого не нашел. Оно?  
  
— Похоже. В общем, вот, — свитков набралось порядочно, так что держать их пришлось обеими руками.  
  
— Мастер Сингер. — Д’ин не спрашивал, утверждал.  
  
Сэм вздохнул.  
  
— Сдается мне, что все это новостью для него не будет. И если до сих пор он ни слова ни сказал, то и сейчас вряд ли что-то изменится. — Он достал кожаную сумку. Сложил свитки. — Яблочко!  
  
— Они обе там, — Д’ин показал подбородком на дверь, криво усмехнулся. — Спелись уже.  
  
Сэм вспомнил того всадника, в Вейре, хотел спросить о брачном полете — но Д’ин уже отвернулся и шел к выходу.

***

— …Д’жон? Д’жон пропал?  
  
Конечно, мастер Сингер знал — обо всем, кроме этого. Чем дольше он слушал, тем сильнее хмурился и тер подбородок, а на прямой вопрос Д’ина ответил не сразу:  
  
— Мы… повздорили. Твой отец — то есть ваш, — поправился он, взглянув на Сэма, — просто бредил своими планами, ему обязательно нужно было найти виновного в смерти Мери, а мне его идеи казались порождением воображения, а не реальностью.  
  
— А это? — Д’ин потряс кипой листов.  
  
— Это, — вздохнул мастер Сингер, — как нетрудно догадаться, я вижу впервые. Мы с ним говорили о том, что пропадают люди, пару раз он заводил разговор о каких-то существах, опасных для путников, но официальных донесений не было, так что в цехе все списывали на разбойников — ну, да ты сам знаешь. Позволишь мне прочесть их?  
  
Д’ин кивнул. Сэм покосился на него: брата, конечно, учили грамоте, но ни привычки, ни охоты к чтению у него не было.  
  
— Может, сначала я?  
  
Мастер Сингер покачал головой:  
  
— Думаю, я справлюсь быстрее. А тебе — вот! — он кинул Сэму еще один свиток. — Отметь на карте, где исчезли люди, оставь мне копию — и, если успеешь до вечера, попробуйте слетать туда и опросить холдеров. Идет?  
  
— Если там есть холды, — пробормотал Д’ин. Сэм видел, что оставлять отцовские записи он опасается, но никаких причин для этого придумать не мог.

***

— Ну как?  
  
Яблочко обернулась к Д’ину, проглотила мясной колобок и прощебетала что-то не слишком приветливое. Сэм пожал плечами и достал из миски следующий.  
  
— Можешь посмотреть на столе.  
  
Он не то чтобы был зол, но не желал смириться с тем, что Д’ину действительно придется улететь: доложиться в Вейре, а заодно накормить Импалат.  
  
«И искупать, — добавил голос у него в голове. — Всадник Д’ин очень торопился, не дал мне поплескаться как следует».  
  
— Ты… — начал Сэм вслух — и услышал, как Д’ин, склонившись над картой, испещренной пометками, громко выдыхает.  
  
— Не слабо!  
  
Сэм уже пережил первый шок: он даже кинулся к мастеру Сингеру, но того не оказалось на месте. Так что сейчас он только кивнул:  
— Странно, что никто раньше такого не сделал.  
  
Три отметины, составленные из точек, краснели на карте, как три свежие раны. Сэм подошел, отбросил в сторону полотенце, которым вытирал руки, невесело ухмыльнулся брату. Яблочко сидела у него на плече — длинный хвост свисал вниз и улегся на карту, когда он наклонился ниже.  
  
— Совпадением не назовешь, это уж точно.  
  
— Вот здесь, — Д’ин отчеркнул ногтем, — жили мы, когда случился пожар. Здесь — холд твоей Джесси.  
  
— А это? — Сэм ткнул пальцем в самое длинное и густое скопление точек.  
  
— Слишком далеко на север. Я вообще не думал, что там кто-то живет, за Телгаром. Какой-то Хэвен-холд. — Он удержал за руку вскинувшегося было Сэма: — Если лететь туда, то завтра с утра, а сейчас… можно вот сюда — видишь, здесь линия упирается в побережье?  
  
— Не накупались? — усмехнулся Сэм.  
  
— Предательница, все разболтала, — Д’ин наморщил нос. Ладонь скользнула вдоль руки Сэма, задела пальцы. — Но, кажется, твоя малышка тоже не прочь поплавать?  
  
Яблочко возбужденно захлопала крыльями — Д’ин подхватил ее, осторожно почесал пальцем треугольную блестящую головку.  
  
— Предательница! — Сэм сам не заметил, как начал улыбаться. Яблочко снова заверещала, теперь уже возмущенно, и повернула голову, подставляя под его ладонь. — Ладно, ладно, не извиняйся, ты же у нас леди — а какая леди устоит против нашего Д’ина? — он искоса взглянул на брата, почти беззвучно договаривая: — И не только леди, верно?

***

В морском холде Айгена дежурил незнакомый синий дракон, который тотчас начал увиваться вокруг Импалат. Его всадник так недвусмысленно поглядывал на Д’ина, что у Сэма кулаки зачесались: да что они все смотрят, будто перед ними не всадник, а пирог с вареньем? Нет, он все понимал, но брачные полеты всегда представлялись ему воплощением несправедливости: хочешь-не хочешь, а приходится отправляться в постель неизвестно с кем только потому, что его дракон догнал твоего. Особенно обидно было, что эта несправедливость напрямую касалась Д’ина — но ведь, кажется, тот не имел ничего против? Или просто принимал как должное, потому что прежде всего был человеком долга? Как и Джесси, вдруг понял он. Везло ему на таких. Или — он вдруг испугался собственной мысли — или он и выбрал Джесси из-за этого сходства?  
  
Синий всадник раскрыл было рот, но Сэм, совсем разозлившись — не на него теперь, а на себя самое, — опередил его.  
  
— Цех арфистов, — громко выговорил он, — получил сведения, что у вас исчезают люди. Правда, не от всадников — странно, да?  
Д’ин пихнул его в спину, но Сэма уже несло:  
  
— Если ты не справляешься один…  
  
— Не торопись, арфист, — синий сразу подобрался. — Я не всадник из Вейра, я такой же холдер Айгена, как и прочие. Если ты хочешь задавать вопросы, задавай их правителю, а не мне. Ступай вон туда, — он указал на проем в стене, — а мы подождем тебя здесь, верно? Двум всадникам всегда найдется, о чем поговорить.  
  
— Например? — Д’ин скривился, меряя его взглядом. — О брачных полетах? Почему твой дракон догоняет зеленых, а их всадники тебе не дают?  
  
— Ты!..  
  
Сэм перехватил занесенный кулак.  
  
— Не нарывайся, всадник! Мы здесь по делу, понял?  
  
От стен холда к ним уже спешило несколько человек во главе с немолодым коренастым моряком в потрепанной куртке.  
  
— Правитель Йегрес, — буркнул синий, отходя. — У цеха арфистов к тебе вопросы.

***

— …Пропадают люди? — Йегрес, совсем не похожий на лорда, и дела вел не по-лордовски прямо. — Сейчас, сами знаете, любой и каждый может переселяться невозбранно куда угодно. Учета мы не ведем, и нас, признаться, куда больше тревожит море, чем суша.  
  
— А что с морем?  
  
— В этом Обороте не вернулось уже три лодки, а еще одну прибило к берегу в миле отсюда — пустую, со следами огня и крови на палубе. А кое-кто из тех, что вернулся, рассказывает всякие небылицы, которым и верить зазорно. Кто поверит, что Морские спутники* стали нападать на людей и на своих сородичей? Только не те, кто кормится с моря всю жизнь! А ведь нашлись и такие! Дескать, видели, как дельфины рвут и поедают друг друга! — Он перевел дух, утер пот с широкого лба. — Д’вир с Палитом летали над местами ловли — вернее, говорили, что летали.  
  
— То есть как? — не удержался от вопроса Д’ин.  
  
— Если всадник возвращается через сутки, когда ему велено вернуться через пару часов, и говорит, что не знает, как это вышло, — о чем я должен думать?  
  
— А в других холдах такое случалось? Или только здесь? Вы не спрашивали?  
  
— Я справлялся, — вступил в разговор арфист, пожилой и благообразный, под стать правителю. — На юге ни о чем подобном не слышали. Была пара случаев дальше на север. Но им у меня особой веры нет — приврать любят. Тамошние пастухи, я слышал, будто бы видели, как по Долгой реке, вниз по течению, плыло чудище вроде распухшего втрое дельфина, — усмехнулся он. — А потом, само собой, не досчитались скотины — не иначе как чудище вылезло перекусить.  
  
Сэм искоса взглянул на Д’ина — тот слушал, прикусив губу, сдвинув брови. Рисунок из отцовских записей встал перед глазами: бесформенная туша, из которой торчали какие-то отростки.  
  
— О слухах я не писал, ясное дело, — заключил арфист. — Только о тех, кто не вернулся из моря.  
  
— Если ты, всадник, будешь докладывать Предводителям Вейра, — заговорил лорд, — передай, что нам не помешала бы еще пара драконов. Встретим как подобает, всадников у нас всегда уважали. А пока отужинайте с нами.  
  
До конца ужина Сэм дотерпел с трудом. Дочка правителя, которую усадили рядом с ним, прижималась к нему то пышной грудью, то локотком с ямочкой, то круглой коленкой. Д’ин усмехался со своего места, переговариваясь с арфистом и с его учеником, долговязым тощим парнем.  
  
— И он обещал Малли, что вернется назавтра, а прилетел только через семидневку! — трещала девица. — А сам хоть бы что, будто и не опаздывал — притворился, что всего ночь и прошла! Всадники такие обманщики, только голову дурят нашей сестре! Хотя я слышала, что арфисты, — она улыбнулась, показывая белые зубы, — тоже горазды на выдумки…  
  
— А может, он и не врал, — перебила ее другая девица, должно быть, подружка. — Он, может, и хотел вернуться сразу и не смог, потому что… — она заговорила тише, — потому что Промежуток* попортился!  
  
Сэм едва не подавился.  
  
Девицу это только подстегнуло:  
  
— А как же? Алую звезду с места сдвинули, и весь мир тоже сдвинулся! И Промежуток! Поэтому тот всадник к Малли и опоздал!

  
***

— Попортился, говорите? — мастер Сингер смотрел на них без улыбки. — Истина — опасная штука. Иногда она ходит такими путями, о которых человек даже подумать не может. Ваш отец вот здесь, — он указал на знакомую пачку листов, — перечислил, среди прочего, случаи, когда перемещение в Промежутке происходило не мгновенно, а длилось минуты, часы, даже дни. Не так занимательно, как картинки, но куда более странно.  
  
— Отец? — быстро спросил Д’ин. — Ты думаешь, он тоже?..  
  
— Я надеюсь. И второе — ваша карта.  
  
Вдоль скоплений красных отметок на карте — на той копии, что оставалась у него, — были прочерчены линии, которые продолжались дальше, на север, и сходились в одну точку.  
  
— Скорлупа и осколки! — выдохнул Сэм, хватая стило и проводя из той же точки еще одну линию вдоль русла Долгой реки. — Распухший дельфин!  
  
В ответ на недоумевающий взгляд они заговорили — наперебой, размахивая руками, все громче и громче, пока мастер Сингер не пристукнул кулаком по столу:  
  
— Подмастерье Сэммел! Доложи, как положено!  
  
Ох. Сэм осекся, дернул Д’ина за рукав и, когда тот умолк, начал докладывать — осторожно, точно пробираясь наощупь сквозь путаницу фактов, обо всем, даже о распухшем дельфине.  
  
Мастер Сингер слушал, все больше мрачнея, теребил смешную зеленую шапочку, которую, как говорили, даже во сне не снимал. Потом коротко потребовал:  
  
— Выводы?  
  
— О Промежутке судить не могу, — медленно выговорил Сэм. — Кроме того, что он не вещь, чтобы его сдвигать или портить. Что касается чудовищ… Я могу предположить, что они — дело рук человеческих. — Он покосился на Д’ина. — Человек создал драконов и Стражей порога из файров, так? Сейчас, когда Нитей больше нет, другой человек мог попытаться изменить драконов. И, может быть, не только драконов. Один Древний — я читал в архивах Айваса — создал больших кошек, а потом они разорвали его самого. И если это где-нибудь происходит, то скорее всего…  
  
— Здесь! — палец Д’ина уперся в точку пересечения линий. — Хэвен-холд.  
  
— Ты и без нас догадался, мастер, — вздохнул Сэм. — Ведь так?  
  
Мастер Сингер кивнул:  
  
— Неплохая теория, подмастерье, но… две аномалии в одном месте, в одно время — я не готов верить в подобные совпадения. Пока не готов. Что касается Хэвен-холда, то узнавать о нем особо нечего: новый холд…  
  
Сэм кивнул: новый означало основанный уже после последнего Прохождения.  
  
— Горное дело, и еще там, кажется, разводят скакунов особой породы, привычных к холоду. Лорд его недавно подал прошение в Конклав о признании холда Великим, но сами знаете, как там любят затягивать. Кстати, лорд Кастиэль — так его зовут — правит там все эти годы; собственно, он его и основал. Все прочее проходит по разряду сплетен.  
  
— Каких?  
  
— Ну, к примеру, лорд не женат и никогда не был. Более того, у него, кажется, вовсе не было женщин, отсюда и слухи. Самый расхожий — будто он зеленый всадник, потерявший дракона в последнем бою с Нитями. Впрочем, точно никто не знает ни о нем, ни о холде.  
  
— А арфист?  
  
— Арфиста там попросту нет. Словом, — мастер Сингер встал, надвинул свою шапочку ниже на лоб, — придется мне самому разобраться, что там и как.  
  
Д’ин кивнул:  
  
— Импалат нужно отдохнуть, но завтра с утра…  
  
— Драконы слишком заметны! А странствующий арфист, который едет с торговым караваном, не привлечет внимания.  
  
— Но…  
  
— Никаких но! Если Д’жон не ошибся, он в любую минуту может появиться из Промежутка — во-первых. А во-вторых, я хочу, чтобы вы слетали вдоль этих линий. Нам нужны доказательства… чего-нибудь. Слетали бы без всякого Промежутка, особенно в наших краях!  
  
— Может, я с тобой? — все-таки заикнулся Сэм. — Д’ин… Импалат скоро взлетит, ей в Вейр нужно…  
  
— Я сам разберусь, когда и куда мне нужно!  
  
— Тихо! — мастер поднял руку. — Я хочу, чтобы вы поработали вместе — у вас, кажется, неплохо получается. И заодно присмотрели друг за другом. — Он взглянул на Сэма. — Это приказ.

***

Земля внизу была смята, собрана в складки. Сейчас, после Изменения, люди невозбранно расселялись по Перну, не нуждаясь больше в каменных стенах — везде, где могли выстроить дом, распахать поле, пасти скот, заняться ремеслом. Но здесь слишком близок был Северный Барьер, и земли покуда пустовали.  
  
Шкура Импалат ярко блестела, переливалась в ледяном воздухе. Зеленая скользила, то опускаясь ниже, то ловя восходящие потоки и снова устремляясь вверх. Встречный ветер высекал слезы из глаз. Сэму не нравились ни ремни, которыми его пристегнули, ни петли, скользкие от тающего под пальцами льда. Он цеплялся за Д’ина, за его кожаную куртку, но кожа была слишком толстой, ее невозможно было ухватить как следует. Он зашарил, скрючивая пальцы, и вдруг понял, что держится. Стало теплее — конечно, Д’ин расстегнул куртку, чтобы позволить ему добраться до шерстяной рубахи, колючей и рыхлой.  
  
— Застегнись! — проорал он в ухо, Д’ин отмахнулся, быстро поворачиваясь и ослепляя улыбкой.  
  
Импалат опускалась, Сэм свободной рукой вытер слезы, взглянул вниз.  
  
Кажется, они увидели это одновременно.  
  
— Там! — Сэм подавился криком. Внизу возле серой ленты речного русла будто капнули чернилами, и клякса расплывалась, растекалась, выбрасывая в стороны потеки-щупальца.  
  
Д’ин неразборчиво выругался, прокричал:  
  
— Детка, ниже! Прямо над ним!  
  
Импалат рванулась вниз, Сэм перегнулся, вглядываясь и чувствуя, как тошнота подступает к горлу. Наверно, даже Нити, которых сам он никогда не видел, не были настолько ужасными. Живыми, некоторые утверждали, что даже разумными, но не такой омерзительной пародией на настоящее живое существо — потому что это, внизу, не казалось ни живым, ни настоящим.  
Он вглядывался в бугрящуюся поверхность — где-то гладкую, где-то склизкую, стараясь хоть как-то привязать увиденное к привычным меркам, — и едва заметил, как совсем рядом пронеслась широкая сине-черная полоса, полыхнувшая жаром. Импалат пронзительно вскрикнула и ушла в Промежуток.  
  
Кажется, он потерял сознание и очнулся, когда Д’ин стаскивал его на землю и твердил, не переставая:  
  
— Сэм! Сэмми, чтоб тебя! Сэмми!  
  
— Что?  
  
— На вот, — он сунул Сэму флягу и рванул к дракону: — Детка, ты как? А, скорлупа и осколки!  
  
Сэм подполз, цепляясь за камни, оглядываясь: река оказалась совсем недалеко; должно быть, они всего лишь перенеслись на другой берег.  
  
Д’ин поспешно расстегивал седельные сумки, доставал какие-то горшочки — наверно, с лекарствами.  
  
— Ты видел, что это было? Оно огнем плюнуло, что ли? Хотя я огня не видел, только горячо стало…  
  
Сэм пожал плечами.  
  
«Мне не больно, — услышал он. — Я просто решила уйти».  
  
— Само собой, детка, — Д’ин говорил вслух. — Но на ожог очень похоже. Давай-ка все-таки промоем здесь. И намажем. Сэмми! Лететь сможешь?  
  
— Смогу. Не оставлять же их там, этих тварей.  
  
— Тут такое дело: нас надолго не хватит. У меня есть огненный камень и две заправки ашенотри* — мы летали поля расчищать. С насосом сможешь управиться? Мы с деткой спикируем, она ударит, но раз или два, не больше, а ты поддержишь. Идет?  
Сэм потряс головой, присел пару раз и кивнул.  
  
На этот раз они выскочили из Промежутка прямо над тварью: Импалат выдохнула, выбросила длинный язык огня, и Сэм, который смотрел не отрываясь, хотя всей душой жаждал не смотреть, в ужасе увидел, что чудище покрывается твердой даже на вид сверкающей шкурой, от которой пламя отскакивает, как отскочила бы струя воды.  
  
— Сэм! — закричал Д’ин.  
  
Он вздрогнул, опомнился, рванул лямку насоса: брызги полетели вниз, шипя, упали на спину твари. Ашенотри дымилась, закрывая обзор, в воздухе поплыл кислый и острый запах. Откуда-то — должно быть, тоже из Промежутка — прямо перед ним возникла Яблочко, заверещала, заметалась. Он оглянулся и обмер: из реки выползало, накатывалось на берег второе чудовище.  
  
— Д’ин!!!

Сине-черное просвистело мимо, и Импалат снова ушла в Промежуток, тут же выскочила обратно, и Сэм, позабыв, как боялся за прочность ремней, снова дернул петлю, поливая все подряд: и обоих тварей, и камни, и серую речную воду, и опомнился только, когда запас ашенотри в стеклянной бутыли иссяк. Кожаная оплетка — с ее помощью бутыль крепилась на плечах — впилась в кожу, пальцы онемели.  
  
Он взглянул вниз — чудищ не было.  
  
— Ушли! — крикнул Д’ин. — В реку! Возвращаемся!

***

Возвращались не в Вейр, как решил сперва Сэм, а в мастерскую. Сам он с непривычки был слишком вымотан и спрашивать начал, лишь кое-как спустившись на землю:  
  
— Зачем сюда? Мастер Сингер уже уехал…  
  
— Уехал, ясное дело. — Д’ин деловито снимал с Импалат сбрую. — А отцовские записи оставил. Сейчас мы их заберем, и пока я с деткой разбираюсь, ты еще раз все прочтешь.  
  
— Не еще раз, — вставил Сэм. — Я их вообще не смотрел…  
  
— Тем более. Носом пропашешь вдоль и поперек, а потом полетим догонять мастера Сингера, чтобы не с пустыми руками.  
Импалат была невредима, только умоталась, конечно: уже в Вейре, пока Сэм при светильнике изучал страницу за страницей, Д’ин успел накормить и искупать ее, и еще раз обработать ссадину. Никто их не тревожил; Сэм снова заметил, как мало людей — и драконов, конечно — осталось в Вейре.  
  
— Где караван сможет заночевать?

Сэм заморгал: светильник здесь был далеко не тот, что у него в мастерской, глаза болели и слезились.  
  
— Да где угодно, пещер там хватает. А мы что, до утра ждать не будем?  
  
— Не знаю, как мы, а те твари вряд ли будут. Что-нибудь нашел?  
  
— Нашел, — Сэм потер лоб. — Вот тут всадник Д’жон… то есть отец записал всех, кто задержался в Промежутке.

— А про чудовищ?  
  
— Про них тоже. А как оно связано одно с другим, пока не нашел.  
  
— Ладно, мастер разберется. Готов лететь?  
  
Сэм вздохнул, распрямляясь во весь рост и едва не задевая головой потолок, и вдруг услышал:  
  
«Летят. Всадник Колта сейчас будет здесь».  
  
Сэм помнил, как они сорвались с места, но сам путь до Посадочной площадки будто выпал из памяти. Огромный бронзовый дракон уже складывал крылья, и всадник — отец, которого Сэм не видел уже несколько Оборотов, с тех пор, как сбежал в Мастерскую, — легко, несмотря на возраст, спрыгивал наземь.  
  
— Что такое? — Ни голос, ни беспокойство, что звучало в нем, ничуть не изменились. — Д’ин? Сэммел?  
  
Д’ин рванулся вперед:  
  
— Где ты был?!  
  
— Бронзовый всадник не дает отчетов зеленому, — Д’жон стоял, заложив руки за спину, расставив ноги, уверенный и непреклонный.  
Сэм шагнул вперед.  
  
— Ты объявлен пропавшим, всадник Д’жон! Тебя не было почти две семидневки.  
  
— Какие еще две? Что тебе понадобилось в Вейре, арфист?  
  
Теперь вперед подался Д’ин, оттирая его за спину. Сэм не хотел, а фыркнул.  
  
— Какой сегодня день, по-твоему?  
  
И в первый раз заметил растерянность в отцовском взгляде.

***

— Чушь несете!  
  
Всадник Д’жон был верен себе: принял к сведению все, что ему рассказали, но не смирился. Яблочко, что умостилась у Сэма на плече, удостоилась пренебрежительного «Зеленая! Два сапога пара!». Заставил его замолчать ненадолго только рассказ о Джесси: Сэм ловил на себе понимающий взгляд отца и делал вид, что не замечает его.  
  
— Драконов создали Древние! — Д’жон рубил рукой воздух. — У нас их знаний нет, и взять их неоткуда! Твоим домыслам, арфист, место в балладах, которыми ты потешаешь народ! Из чего, по-твоему, кому-то создавать новых существ? Тех, что вы видели? Кто для этого нужен? И зачем кому-то сдались такие твари? Головой соображайте!  
  
Громко выдохнул и заключил:  
  
— Сингера перехватим по дороге, нечего ему таскаться туда в одиночку. У меня есть ориентиры. Д’ин, твоя зеленая в состоянии ими воспользоваться?  
  
Д’ин скрипнул зубами, но смолчал.  
  
— Сейчас спать! На рассвете вылетаем.  
  
— Нам понадобится огненный камень и… — начал было Д’ин.  
  
— Сам знаю!  
  
Отец указал им на каменную лежанку и вышел — несокрушимый, как всегда.  
  
…Спать было жарко. Д’ин заснул почти мгновенно и спал тихо, слабо посапывая в подушку. Сэм боялся ворочаться, хотя знал, что брата можно разбудить разве что драконьим ревом над самым ухом. Он Д’ина шло даже не тепло — настоящий жар. Сэм вспомнил Импалат, которая вот-вот должна взлететь, потом синего всадника с подружкой, и в животе заскребло, как от голода: неужели Д’ину придется пойти вот с этим? Но выбора не было, разве что два всадника договорятся полюбовно и каждый уйдет со своей парой — Сэм как-то читал про это, но понятия не имел, возможно ли такое на самом деле. Да и с кем Д’ину идти? Нет, желающих-то наверняка будет хоть отбавляй, но чтобы ему самому этого хотелось?  
  
Под ложечкой сосало все сильнее; он терпел какое-то время, потом не выдержал и поднялся, пошарил на полке, где когда-то в детстве отец держал для них сушеные фрукты.  
  
— Ты куда? — пробормотал Д’ин. — Что случилось?  
  
Сэм, стараясь жевать потише, вернулся на место. Брат тотчас обхватил его, словно хотел убедиться, что все в порядке, совсем как в детстве, когда не было еще между ними никаких драконов, а существовали только они двое: Д’ин и Сэм. Он тогда еще отпихивал руку брата — ворчал, что жарко и что нечего его держать, не маленький, но втайне радовался, что не один. Сэм мысленно попросил прощенья у Импалат, подложил руку под щеку и не заметил как уснул.

***

— Когда, говоришь, он выехал? Вчера днем?  
  
Сэм смотрел, как отец с Д’ином проверяют упряжь, навьючивают на драконов седельные сумки, мешки с огненным камнем, бутыли с ашенотри в кожаной оплетке, огнеметы — так, наверно, двадцать с лишним Оборотов назад всадники собирались на Падение. Отец, Сэм был уверен, ничего не забыл с тех пор и пользовался впитанным с молоком матери опытом для того, чтобы лишний раз проверить Д’ина, проследить, все ли он делает как надо, ткнуть носом в ошибки. Которых не было — в этом Сэм тоже был убежден.  
  
— Полетишь со мной.  
  
Сэм отвечать не стал, просто обошел отцовского Колта, схватился за петлю, свисавшую с бока Импалат, и подтянулся в седло.  
Из Промежутка они вынырнули одновременно: внизу, совсем близко сияли снежными шапками горы Северного барьера, а в одной из долин между ними, дважды пересекая ее прямыми линиями стен, был виден Хэвен-холд.  
  
— У них дракона нет! — прокричал Д’ин, наполовину оборачиваясь к нему.  
  
Такое случалось: конечно, поселить у себя всадника, а то и нескольких, для правителя было выгодно, но некоторые демонстративно избегали всего связанного с недавним прошлым, Вейрами, Падениями, Нитями, будто желая начать с чистого листа.  
Возможно, и здешний лорд из таких.  
  
Площадка перед воротами, впрочем, была расчищена: Колту и Импалат хватило места, чтобы расположиться там, не слишком теснясь.  
  
Сэм спустился вниз первым и, поджидая Д’ина, топал ногами и растирал руки, чтобы согреться хоть немного. Неизвестно, как остальные, но Сэм за те два часа, что он провели в воздухе или в Промежутке, пытаясь напасть на след каравана, с которым ушел мастер Сингер, продрог до костей. Оставалось надеяться на гостеприимство местных жителей — хотя здесь могло и не повезти.  
Он обернулся к воротам и вдруг увидел, как сбоку отворилась почти незаметная дверца и из нее вышел человек в длинном, ниже колен, светлом камзоле с поясом. На стражника холда он был не слишком похож, на арфиста тем более — прямой как палка, с откинутой назад непокрытой головой; человек, казалось, не спешил, но преодолел расстояние между ними почти мгновенно.  
  
— Всадники, — ни вопроса, ни удивления — да и приветствием эти слова было счесть трудновато.  
  
— Д’жон, всадник Колта, и Д’ин, всадник зеленой Импалат, — отец говорил как всегда веско и уверенно. — Подмастерье Сэммел из цеха арфистов. У нас дело к лорду Хэвен-холда.  
  
— Слушаю, — так же бесцветно произнес холдер.  
  
— К лорду Хэвен-холда, — повторил Д’жон.  
  
— Он перед вами.

Кажется, пылающий очаг и горячее кла* откладывались до лучших времен.  
  
— Мы разыскиваем моего учителя, мастера Сингера, — услышал Сэм свой собственный голос. — Он выехал в твой холд с торговым караваном из мастерской арфистов в Телгаре и уже должен был бы добраться. Мы тревожимся: в последнее время на дорогах пропало слишком много людей, и не далее как вчера мы сами видели странное существо, по виду опасное…  
  
— И что с ним стало? — в лице лорда Хэвен-холда — если это и в самом деле был он — не дрогнуло ни единой черты. — С существом, я имею в виду. Арфист, полагаю, просто еще не добрался до наших мест.  
  
— Огонь его не взял, — вступил Д’ин. — Оно само напало на нас — ударило чем-то горячим, но Импалат ушла в Промежуток. Мы истратили на него запас ашенотри, но оно успело скрыться в реке.  
  
— Чудовище вышло из воды и ушло в воду, — подытожил правитель холда. — Я не помню, чтобы в эту семидневку к нам приезжали торговцы, но проверю. Войдите и будьте моими гостями, всадники.

***

Холд выглядел странно: не то чтобы он был недостроен, но и назвать его завершенным было трудновато. Наружная стена, бесспорно, была крепкой и высокой, однако во внутренних в нескольких местах зияли провалы, возле них громоздились груды камней, стояли чаны с раствором, и холдеры в рабочей одежде старательно орудовали кельмами, угрюмо поглядывая на нежданных гостей.  
  
Каменные плиты, покрывавшие двор, тоже местами растрескались, придавая ему, впрочем, вид более обжитой, чем запущенный. В зале, куда их привели и наконец-то усадили у очага, — небольшом, ничем не украшенном, даже без непременных гобеленов — уже хлопотала челядь в чистых передниках, накрывая на стол.  
  
— Итак, — дождавшись, когда прислуга уйдет, заговорил лорд, — вы ищете мастера-арфиста и намекаете, что опоздание каравана к месту назначения может быть как-то связано со странными существами, которых видели у реки. Полагаю, вы не стали бы беспокоить меня, если бы не обладали чем-то более существенным, чем простые подозрения. В противном случае я могу счесть, что ваши видения — всего лишь результат неумеренных возлияний на последней Встрече.  
  
Искушение предъявить этому непроницаемому мерзавцу карту было слишком велико, но отец смотрел так, что у Сэма рука не поднялась. «Никаких самовольных выходок! Никакого напрасного риска!» — он повторил это перед вылетом раз десять. К тому же Сэм до сих пор верил, что не ошибся: где-то здесь, в тайной мастерской, вполне могли выводить этих страшилищ, так что выдавать себя было никак нельзя.  
  
— В цех арфистов поступают сообщения о пропажах людей, их становится все больше, — заговорил он размеренно, невольно подражая манере мастера Сингера. — Мы не получали сведений из твоего холда, лорд…  
  
— Кастиэль.  
  
— …Лорд Кастиэль, и решили убедиться, все ли у тебя благополучно. Посланник, как ты слышал, тоже пропал. Мы думаем, что ты не меньше нашего заинтересован в безопасности здешних дорог.  
  
— Мне докладывали. Не думаю, что нам что-то грозит: наши реки слишком мелки и неспокойны, чтобы более или менее крупное существо могло подняться по ним из моря вверх по течению.  
  
— Из моря? — первым терпение, как всегда, лопнуло у Д’ина. — Да они ползли вниз, а не вверх! В верховьях народ исчезает!  
  
— Всадник!  
  
Д’ин дернулся от отцовского окрика почти испуганно, и Сэм, не выдержав, перехватил под столом его руку. Пальцы у Д’ина были ледяные и вдобавок тряслись: Сэму давно не случалось видеть его в таком гневе.  
  
Лорд Кастиэль внимательно изучал лицо Д’ина, потом протянул унизанную тяжелыми серебряными перстнями руку за чашкой кла, аккуратно отпил и перевел на Сэма взгляд… Пронизывающий? Сэм был арфистом, он не мог не подбирать слова даже сейчас, когда его будто проткнули насквозь. Так и было — пронзающий, не пронизывающий. Глаза неправдоподобно, невероятно яркого синего оттенка казались нечеловеческими, будто… будто лорд Кастиэль тоже был не человеком, а чудовищем.  
  
— Из хороших наблюдений можно сделать неверные выводы, что с вами и произошло, — проговорил тот размеренно, склонив голову набок. — В то время как я располагаю доказательствами и практически уверен в своих заключениях. Но ситуация меня тревожит, как и вас, и не исключу, что мы с вами могли бы оказаться союзниками в этом деле. Если вы сможете пообещать мне молчание, я готов разделить с вами свои теории…  
  
— Нет! — Сэм чувствовал, как Д’ин сжимает его руку, но остановить его не мог.  
  
Отец наклонился вперед, замер, точно прислушиваясь к чему-то, и вдруг выругался:  
  
— Скорлупа и осколки! Лорд Кастиэль, я принимаю ваше предложение и прошу не обращать внимания на этих двоих, потому что…  
  
— Детка, нет! — вскрикнул Д’ин.  
  
—…Потому что они уже улетают.  
  
Сэм нахмурился:  
  
— Мы?  
  
— Импалат сейчас взлетит, дурень! А других драконов, кроме Колта, здесь нет! Если он полетит за ней…

***

Сэм выволок Д’ина за ворота. На холоде тому, кажется, полегчало: по крайней мере, Д’ин сам сумел взобраться в седло, успокаивая напряженную, как натянутая тетива, зеленую, и поднять ее в воздух.  
  
В чаше Вейра их ждали: два синих дракона и один коричневый расправляли крылья, едва не отталкивая друг друга, пока Сэм, окончательно убедившись, что Д’ин уже не в себе, стаскивал с Импалат сумки и седла.  
  
— Скорее! — давешний всадник подбежал, попробовал было закинуть руку Д’ина себе на плечо, но Сэм не дал: почти держа брата на весу, затащил его внутрь, к первому попавшемуся вейру, и только тогда позволил себе отступить. Наверно, стоило бы уйти, но оставить Д’ина одного среди этих всадников, которые едва не раздевали его жадными взглядами, он просто не мог. Не мог представить, что кто-то из них прикоснется к Д’ину, потому что… потому что это — его Д’ин.  
  
— Детка, — пробормотал Д’ин, облизывая губы.  
  
Синие и коричневый едва не стонали, неведомо как удерживали себя и своих драконов — и вдруг где-то точно струна лопнула. Взлетели!  
  
Сэма заколотило, кулаки сами собой судорожно сжимались. Яблочко свалилась откуда-то ему на плечо, застрекотала — не испуганно, а радостно, точно совершалось что-то хорошее. Что хорошего, если Д’ин достанется кому-то из этих?  
  
Он выдохнул — рядом, точно эхо, прозвучал такой же вздох. Сэм посмотрел: беленькая девица, которую он уже видел раньше, страдальчески сдвинув брови, наблюдала… не за Д’ином, конечно, а за этим своим синим. Он тотчас же забыл про нее, потому что Д’ин вдруг напрягся, изогнулся всем телом, упираясь затылком в каменную стенку, коротко вскрикнул... Один из синих, незнакомый, и коричневый всадники сразу точно сломались, сжались, сгорбились, зашатались — к ним уже кто-то спешил, подхватывал и уводил прочь.  
  
Оставшийся синий, тот самый, посмотрел уже осмысленно на Д’ина, потом на девушку, и усмехнулся:  
  
— Пора научить тебя, что к чему, всадник Импалат!  
  
Он раскинул руки — беленькая бросилась к нему, прижалась всем телом, он подхватил ее и понес. Куда, Сэм не смотрел. Д’ин сползал по стене, одной рукой разрывая на себе одежду, и кусая пальцы другой так, что потекла кровь.  
  
«Спаси его!»  
  
— Что?  
  
«Лети вместе с ним».  
  
Голос в голове умолк. На мгновение Сэм застыл, не понимая, чего от него хотят, и опомнился, когда Д’ина скрутило судорогой: успел вовремя, чтобы не дать ему упасть и удариться.  
  
Д’ин уцепился за него, обхватывая руками и ногами, запрокидывая голову, невидяще глядя в лицо. Сэм моргнул, и в эту секунду губы Д’ина, дотянувшись, коснулись его губ. Мир вспыхнул.  
  
Снаружи еще оставалось что-то, но все звуки долетали до Сэма будто из другого мира: треск ткани, стук отброшенных в сторону сапог, ликующие трели Яблочка — файр умостился на насесте, самозабвенно распевая. Где-то за стенами радостно затрубила Импалат и снова рванулась ввысь. Главным сейчас был Д’ин: невозможная зелень его глаз, закушенная губа, широкие плечи, по которым скользили ладони. Его длинные ноги, закинутые Сэму на спину, его член, упирающийся в живот, его стоны, в которых повторялось «Сэмми-Сэмми-Сэмми…», так что внутри все скручивалось до сладкой боли. Не помня себя, Сэм скользнул вниз по его телу, наклонился и, будто делал так уже тысячу раз, коснулся языком розовой головки, горячей и гладкой. Д’ин задрожал, опять изгибаясь, застыл — и кончил с долгим отчаянным стоном. Теперь, наверно, стоило позаботиться и о себе, но едва Сэм протянул руку, как Д’ин рванулся к нему, снова бормоча:  
  
— Не так, погоди, я хочу…  
  
И развел ноги, раздвинул так, что остатки рассудка улетучились без следа, и Сэм, не помня себя, толкнулся внутрь и почувствовал, как в самом деле взлетает вместе с Д’ином и они оба растворяются, исчезают для всего мира, оставаясь только вдвоем, друг для друга.

***

— Эй, не спишь?  
  
Сэм шевельнулся, перекатился на спину, разлепил глаза — и встретился со взглядом Д’ина. Тот подмигнул ему и хмыкнул, постарался сдержать смех, а потом все-таки расхохотался.  
  
— Нет, ты видел, каков придурок?  
  
— Кто?  
  
— К’лэйб, конечно. Тот синий. Проучить меня захотел! Да он подарил мне такой подарок, о котором я даже мечтать боялся… Пойти ему спасибо сказать, что ли? После завтрака? Сэмми?  
  
Д’ин встревоженно заглянул ему в лицо — брови его, смешно топорщась, сошлись на переносице:  
  
— Все в порядке?  
  
Сэм несильно двинул его кулаком в плечо.  
  
— Ага.  
  
В голове у него творилась сущая неразбериха. Он был с Д’ином. Он был с Д’ином, и ему было хорошо, как никогда и ни с кем прежде, и он голов был отдать правую руку за то, чтобы это повторилось, но… Это же Д’ин, его брат! Сэм замер, стараясь привести мысли в порядок, и едва не расхохотался. Брачный полет! Д’ин не принадлежал себе, за него решал дракон, и если дракон выбрал пару для Д’ина, не согласиться было невозможно, ведь так? Он ровно ничего не мог сделать, от него ничего не зависело — всадник в брачном полете не может оставаться один, не рискуя своим рассудком, а то и жизнью. Значит, он не мог поступить иначе. Но надеяться, что такое повторится еще раз, невозможно, и с этим придется смириться, любой ценой. Правильно, но до чего же… хреново.  
  
Д’ин потормошил его:  
  
— Ну что, встаем? Отец вчера нес всякую чушь, но это он, скорее всего, из-за детки: брачный полет влияет на всех драконов и на всадников тоже. А сегодня он, наверно, одумался уже… Рванули?  
  
Д’жон и лорд Кастиэль будто и не вставали из-за стола. Исчерканные листы пергамента и бумаги валялись даже на полу, пустые кружки и кубки были отодвинуты в сторону.  
  
— Ну что же, полагаю, проблемы решены? — взгляд лорда Кастиэля легко скользил по лицам, не останавливаясь надолго, но будто взвешивая их на невидимых весах.  
  
— Мастер Сингер — он нашелся?  
  
— Караван прибыл вчера вечером, но, как выяснилось, арфист покинул его на полпути, объяснив, что возвращается в мастерскую.  
— Почему?  
  
Лорд Кастиэль пожал плечами; этот простой жест, такой человеческий, странно не шел ему, и Сэм снова заставил себя опомниться. Мало ли какие люди бывают? Тем более лорд, правитель холда?  
  
— Мы сгоняем, посмотрим, — сказал Д’ин. — Здесь делать нечего.  
  
За стол их не усадили: братья так и стояли, будто ученики перед испытанием, плечами касаясь друг друга; тепло, которое шло от Д’ина к нему, одно только и казалось настоящим в этом зале, где даже очаг уже прогорел.  
  
— Лети, если пожелаешь, — кивнул отец. — А Сэму, думаю, найдется дело.  
  
— Я с ним!  
  
— Нет!  
  
Два возгласа прозвучали одновременно.  
  
Отец поднялся на ноги, упираясь руками о стол. Насупившись, раздувая ноздри, уставился на них — как если бы хотел учуять что-то, — потом замер.  
  
— Колт, — еле слышно шепнул Д’ин. — Узнает обо всем от детки и расскажет.  
  
Ответить Сэм не успел — лицо Д’жона налилось кровью, дыхание сбилось: видно было, каким усилием он сдерживается, чтобы не сорваться на крик.  
  
— Вы, — бросил он, — уже успели опозорить меня дважды: один запечатлел зеленую, второй сбежал из Вейра, испугавшись Запечатления. Почему, интересно, я думал, что вы на этом остановитесь? Превзошли самих себя и не похоже, чтобы собирались сожалеть!  
  
— Нам не о чем… — начал Сэм. Лорд Кастиэль посмотрел на него, заинтересованно вздернув бровь.  
  
— Всадник Д’жон, я полагаю, у нас найдутся более важные проблемы. Например, эти чудовища — надеюсь, мне удалось тебя убедить, что они выходят из моря, не так ли?  
  
— Не из моря! — на этот раз Сэм не смог удержаться. — По карте видно…  
  
— Не о чем сожалеть?.. Я не знаю, кто догнал эту зеленую — может, охотники и нашлись, но на ее никудышного всадника, я вижу, никто не позарился, кроме малодушного братца…  
  
— Не смей! — выкрикнул Сэм. — Он лучше всех! Уж тебя-то точно! Он не гоняется по двадцать лет за призраками, вместо того чтобы…  
  
Лрд Кастиэль повернулся к Д’ину как ни в чем не бывало:  
  
— Охотно взгляну на карту, но, насколько я понял, все свидетели — жители побережья? А ваши собственные наблюдения показывают, что существо это вовсе не имело ног и ушло от преследования в реку. Не вернее ли будет предположить, что они все-таки связаны с водой? Сам я едва ли смогу в ближайшее время в этом убедиться, но на драконе вы обернетесь достаточно быстро. Тем более не лучше ли будет увести твоего брата отсюда, чтобы страсти остыли?  
  
— Вот! — Д’ин сунул карту ему под нос.  
  
— О. — Даже восклицал он как-то слишком спокойно. — Действительно, небезынтересно. Что ж, я со своей стороны готов осмотреть окрестности холда — раньше нам не было нужды изучать здесь каждую пещеру. Если эти существа появляются не из воды, а из-под земли… — он вдруг умолк, предоставив Сэму с отцом орать друг на друга без помех.  
  
— Сэм! Да уймись ты! Лорд Кастиэль, может, лучше мы — по окрестностям?  
  
— Спешите получить свою порцию упреков, всадник Д’ин?  
  
Сэм еще раз гневно взглянул на отца, схватил брата за руку и потащил к выходу, на ходу замечая, что лорд Кастиэль теперь о чем-то пытается заговорить с отцом и тот постепенно успокаивается.  
  
— Да чтоб я еще раз когда-нибудь… — пробормотал он, переводя дух и оглядываясь.  
  
Кучка холдеров волокла через двор носилки с камнями и досками — не к главной пещере, а к странному большому строению, примостившемуся у противоположной стены ущелья. Сэм взглянул внимательнее: хорошо укрепленное, без окон и, кажется, без дверей, оно не походило ни на что знакомое. Д’ин сообразил это первым, окликнув ближайшего холдера:  
  
— Что там?  
  
— Ничего, — угрюмо ответил тот. — Не твое дело, всадник.  
  
Наверно, нужно было пойти и посмотреть. Но куда сильнее Сэму хотелось убраться отсюда и утащить Д’ина. И, может быть, разговоры лорда Кастиэля о морских чудовищах действительно стоило проверить — хотя бы для того, чтобы было чем отвечать ему в следующий раз.

***

— Ну что, на берег? На вчерашнее место?  
  
Сэм еле сдержал улыбку: даже в пылу ссоры Д’ин умудрялся не упускать ничего вокруг, наверно, арфист из него вышел бы хоть куда.  
  
— Лучше чтобы никого не было — на всякий случай. На милю или две в сторону.  
  
— Тех мест я не знаю. А вот в Керунском заливе есть одна бухточка, мы туда летали купаться… Как раз на линии, если я правильно представляю. Детка, помнишь?  
  
Импалат повела треугольной головой: глаза у нее переливались всеми оттенками морской воды.  
  
«Там хорошо».  
  
— Искупаться никогда не помешает, верно?  
  
Сэму казалось, что он уже привык к Промежутку. Сосчитать до восьми — проще простого, верно? Но он произнес уже и «девять», и «десять», и успел подумать Нити знают что — и только тогда они вынырнули под жаркое южное солнце, над горячим песком побережья. Сэм однажды бывал на Южном континенте — это место напомнило ему тамошние бесконечные пляжи, пропитанные покоем и светом.  
  
— Ну, удалось?  
  
— Что? — не понял Сэм.  
  
— Отца ты нового развлечения лишил. А нам с тобой наоборот — устроил. Но… я не против, конечно. Наоборот.  
  
Сэм уставился на него. Д’ин действительно сказал это? Сказал, что хочет быть с ним сейчас, когда нет никакого оправдания в виде брачного полета? Он отчаянно закивал, понимая, что ни за что на свете не сможет отказаться от него, чем бы там ни грозил им отец.  
  
— Я… да! Я тоже!  
  
Д’ин улыбнулся из-за плеча, снимая сумки с Импалат, будто понял, что еще немного — и Сэм просто сгорит от смущения.  
— Хорошо, что пирожки догадались захватить. На голодный желудок и купание не впрок.  
  
— Ты думаешь, здесь ничего нет? Никаких чудовищ?  
  
— Ничего я не думаю. — Д’ин ухмыльнулся, скинул куртку и нижнюю рубашку, взялся за ремень. — Ну, чего ждешь? Детка, и ты тоже — валяй ныряй! Только на всякий случай по сторонам смотри.  
  
Сэм медлил. Раньше, до побега в цех, ему ничего не стоило сбросить рубашку — да хоть догола раздеться! Но сейчас? Ему, такому несуразно длинному, неуклюжему, с этими громадными руками и ногами — раздеваться на глазах у Д’ина? Он нерешительно потянул завязки рубахи. Яблочко, до сих пор дремавшая за пазухой, закопошилась, высунула голову, потешно разевая пасть, прострекотала что-то и взлетела, наворачивая круг за кругом над головой Импалат.  
  
— Что ты?  
  
Мысли файра были по сути не мыслями даже, а ощущениями: Сэм разобрал беспокойство, голод — и желание искупаться.  
  
— Там что-то не так? В воде?  
  
Яблочко чирикнула, ушла в Промежуток, снова возникла перед ними.  
  
— Эй?  
  
Зеленоватое тело Импалат просвечивало сквозь прозрачную на диво воду; у берега было совсем неглубоко, и тень дракона бежала вслед за ним по песчаному дну, изгибалась, колыхаясь…  
  
—Уходи! — крик Д’ина раздался прежде, чем Сэм понял, что видит на самом деле. Импалат рванулась на берег: взлетать из воды она не могла, как и уходить в Промежуток. Сине-черная полоса, уже виденная раньше, скользнула следом, вода вскипела — дракон резко вскрикнул, едва не завалился на бок, волоча крыло.  
  
Рядом с Сэмом в песок рухнул Д’ин, хватаясь за правую руку, и времени больше не осталось. Распылитель будто сам подвернулся под руку; Сэм дернул петлю, проклиная все на свете: приспособленный для работы с воздуха, насос поддавался с трудом. Кислота брызнула и ушла в песок; вне себя от ужаса, Сэм подскочил ближе, снова нажал. Попал. Склизкая темная масса, выползающая из моря, откатилась назад. Теперь прозрачная вода была ему не врагом, а помощником — с берега было видно, как тварь катится по дну, собираясь выбраться немного поодаль. Сэм успел перебежать, подпустить ее ближе и ударить снова. На этот раз получилось удачнее: кусок трясущейся ноздреватой плоти распадался на глазах, чудовище будто бы оторопело и застыло на месте, не удирая в воду, а он все тянул и тянул, пока не понял, что бутыль пуста.  
  
— Все, детка, все хорошо.  
  
Сэм оглянулся: Д’ин, оказывается, уже пришел в себя и внимательно разглядывал раненое крыло Импалат.  
  
— Тихо, милая, ничего страшного, сейчас я промою и намажу, и все будет в порядке…  
  
Удар пришелся по перепонке, она не была разорвана, но ожог от сине-черной полосы — широкий, вздувшийся — мог напугать любого. Сэм, почти не веря, смотрел на брата — в летописях времен Падений не раз писывалось, как ранение дракона действовало на всадника: по-хорошему, Д’ин сейчас вставать должен был с трудом, не то что управляться с покалеченным драконом.  
  
— Сэм, пресной воды!  
  
Они увели Импалат с берега под деревья, в тень, но не могли не оглядываться: ласковое синее море казалось теперь полным угрозы. Сэм как мог объяснил Яблочку, что нужно караулить и сразу звать, если появится что-то непонятное. Огненная ящерка выслушала его, по-птичьи наклоняя голову набок, взвилась в воздух и вдруг исчезла.  
  
— Ну и что будем делать? Детка сможет летать дня через три, не раньше.  
  
— Если бы этих тварей здесь не было, можно было бы просто подождать, так? А сейчас — разве что послать Яблочко к отцу, когда она появится.  
  
— Только не к отцу!  
  
— А к кому? К мастеру Сингеру разве что, да и то мы не знаем, вернулся он в мастерскую или нет.  
  
— К’лэйб. Он всяко ответит. Если детка сможет дозваться Ханта и передаст ему, где мы находимся, он придет.  
  
— А не может твой К’лэйб сначала узнать про мастера Сингера?  
  
— Может, наверно. Но точно не сегодня — я напоил ее сонным напитком, так что…  
  
— Ладно. Еще одна бутыль у нас осталась, так что живем. Может, поспишь пока?  
  
Д’ин покачал головой:  
  
— Лучше поем. Раньше-то не успел.  
  
Они расправились с половиной мясных колобков, Д’ин, блестя глазами и утирая рукавом рот, уговаривал Сэма оставить на завтра хрустящие хлебцы, а мясо доесть сегодня, чтобы не портилось, — и вдруг воздух будто зазвенел и вокруг, почти пикируя на остатки обеда, закружилась стая разноцветных файров. Яблочко уселась Сэму на плечо, довольно застрекотала, словно желая, чтобы ее похвалили.Д’ин присвистнул. Сэм погладил ярко-зеленую спинку, и огненная ящерица теснее обвила его хвостом, гордо поглядывая на своих сородичей.  
  
— Ты не думаешь, что за так эта орава работать не будет?  
  
Д’ин улегся на чахлую травку, грыз травинку и посматривал на Сэма снизу вверх так, что тот отвернулся, краснея.  
  
— Взрослых файров кормить не нужно, — слабо возразил он.  
  
— Да она же уговорила их нести вахту! Хоть выспимся нормально! Правда, я не знаю, смогу ли…  
  
— Сможешь что?  
  
— Спать здесь с тобой при свидетелях!  
  
— А-а-а…  
  
Сэм попытался вздохнуть, но воздух кончился. Он не думал об этом — но ведь и в самом деле они впервые после брачного полета Импалат останутся здесь вдвоем, и никто им не сможет помешать… кроме полутора десятков файров и пары-тройки тварей, которые, кажется, все-таки выползают из моря.  
  
Ночь, как всегда на юге, навалилась мгновенно. Костер, который они развели, почти погас. Файры устроились на деревьях, на камнях, некоторые прикорнули прямо в песке: пришлось все-таки скормить им несколько лепешек.  
  
Яблочко дремала на спине Импалат. Сэм видел, как она вскидывается при каждом шорохе, оглядывая берег.  
  
— Рискнешь? — спросил Д’ин, глядя как-то странно, будто не решив, стоит улыбаться или нет. Одно одеяло из двух уже было расстелено, другое дожидалось своей очереди — укрываться. — Если что, я могу к детке под бочок, — добавил он.  
  
— Н-не надо. — Сэм скинул сапоги и лег, сам не зная, чего ждать. Д’ин вытянулся рядом, повозился, укладываясь удобнее, и замер.   
Сэм считал удары сердца — кажется, его и на другом берегу можно было услышать, так оно колотилось, — и так ушел в себя, что не заметил, как Д’ин подался к нему, просовывая одну руку под голову и обнимая второй. Сэм трепыхнулся было, а потом, как во сне, придвинулся ближе, прижался как мог тесно, ощущая Д’ина целиком, всем телом, от плеч до колен, и едва не застонал от накатившего облегчения.  
  
Все, чего он хотел. Все, о чем думал. Д’ин.  
  
Он перевернулся на спину, потянул Д’ина на себя, больше всего на свете желая почувствовать его вес — еще раз убедиться, что происходящее реально. Пальцы Д’ина ерошили ему волосы, перебирали их, губы Д’ина скользили по лицу, прикасались легко. Сэм, не выдержав, толкнулся вверх, потерся, стараясь хоть как-то утолить жажду, которая охватывала его все сильнее, и Д’ин тотчас откликнулся.  
  
— Ты, — пробормотал он.  
  
— Ты. Меня.  
  
Сэм и сам не знал, как сумел сказать такое и не умереть со стыда — но сейчас же оказалось, что умирать придется по совсем другой причине: рука Д’ина дотянулась до пояса штанов, забралась внутрь, сжала… Сэм охнул и начал лихорадочно стаскивать с себя одежду, глядя, как Д’ин над ним делает то же самое и свет двух лун блестит у него на плечах так, что от этой красоты вот-вот разорвется сердце, и понимая наконец, что сейчас сможет запомнить все, до самого конца.

***

— Ну-ка, детка, покажи крылышко!  
  
Сэм пошевелился, поднял голову: Д’ин, развернув перепонку крыла, осматривал рану.  
— Неплохо. Сэмми, я тут ручей нашел — то есть твоя команда мне показала. Поможешь? Я промою еще раз. Да, детка поговорила с Хантом, он сейчас соберется. И мастера Сингера вроде не прочь захватить.  
Д’ин, босой, в одних только штанах, закатанных до колен, с мокрыми волосами, с веснушками, усыпавшими широкие плечи, был так хорош, что Сэм зажмурился — и тут же уставился на него в ужасе:  
— Ты что, купался?!  
— Спокойно, Сэмми, я же сказал — в ручье!  
— Ничего ты не сказал… — начал Сэм и осекся.  
Вся стая файров разом взлетела в воздух и кинулась к кромке воды, отчаянно вереща.  
— Д’ин!  
Сэм схватил насос, оглянулся — Д’ин забрасывал огненный камень в пасть Импалат. Точно, выдыхать пламя ей никто не помешает и на земле. Файры голосили, то поднимаясь выше, то спускаясь к самой воде, и, прикрыв глаза от утреннего солнца, Сэм разглядел, как на берег выкатывается еще одна тварь — и похожая, и не похожая на прежних. Те были вылитые чернильные кляксы, а эта, той же масти, казалась куда более плотной, жесткой, точно закованной в панцирь. Она не ползла, а почти шла, передвигалась на коротких ножках-подпорках — шла прямо на них, будто могла увидеть или услышать.  
— Давай!  
Импалат полыхнула огнем.  
Тварь подобрала под себя ножки, сжалась в почти правильный шар и вдруг разделилась, расплескалась надвое, и из обеих частей ударили сине-черные ленты, захватывая все, что подвернулось под них: песок, чахлую прибрежную травку — и одного из файров. Мелькнула коричневая головка, отчаянно дернулся хвост; запахло горелой плотью, и полоса втянулась внутрь твари со своей добычей.  
— Левого!  
На этот раз они ударили вместе, и Д’ин тут же выкрикнул:  
— Детка, нет!  
От огня одна из половин снова разделилась, Сэм еле успевал поворачиваться, поливая кислотой уже трех чудовищ, а огненные ящерицы носились над ними, вереща и петляя в воздухе. Бутыль в руках становилась все легче; Сэм с ужасом ждал, что ашенотри вот-вот закончится, и тогда…  
Небеса над ними раскололись, и огромный дракон, темно-синий на фоне светлого неба, рванулся на чудовищ, извергая пламя.  
«Нет! Не огнем!» — услышал Сэм.  
Чудовище, кажется, снова развалилось на две половины, но он уже не считал — одной рукой тянул петлю, другой направлял раструб с бьющей из него струей, почти безучастно отмечая, как пламя гаснет, сине-черные языки устремляются к дракону, и он, слишком большой для них, полосует тварей когтями и зубами, хлещет хвостом; как со спины срывается один из всадников — он и не заметил раньше, что их было двое, — катится по песку, а вслед ему второй кидает какие-то мешки; как Д’ин бежит к упавшему, оттаскивает его в сторону, а потом хватает один из мешков, забрасывает себе за спину и вытягивает такой же шланг…  
— С двух сторон!  
Сэм сбросил пустую бутыль, поспешно схватил полную. Страшнее всего было задеть дракона; но та тварь, с которой он расправлялся, уже не шевелилась, и можно было заняться другой… другими, еще и еще, пока они не превратились в бесформенные кляксы вонючей слизи.  
Файры вдруг смолкли — все одновременно, опускаясь на песок вокруг синего дракона. Тот лежал неподвижно, потом медленно поднял громадную голову, поворачивая шею, стараясь отыскать взглядом всадника.  
— К’лэйб, — пробормотал Д’ин, но тот не отозвался, и тогда синий, весь покрытый жуткими ожогами, невероятным усилием распахнул крылья, оттолкнулся и взлетел — и почти сразу же, будто боялся, что не сможет удержаться в воздухе дольше, ушел в Промежуток.  
И сейчас же заголосили файры, и через мгновение жалобно и протяжно затрубила Импалат. Д’ин опустился в песок рядом с ней, сжавшись в комок и закрыв лицо руками.  
Сэм оглянулся, не сразу осознав, что происходит. Пальцы не слушались; он с трудом выпустил шланг из рук, снял с затекших плеч бутыль, и вдруг вспомнил:  
— Мастер Сингер!  
Тот лежал в тени дерева — не то сумел отползти сам, не то Д’ин перенес его. Грудь и лицо пересекали красные полосы, кожа вокруг них почернела, и раны будто углублялись на глазах.  
— Сейчас, я сейчас!  
Сэм бросился было к мешкам и остановился, услыхав хриплый шепот:  
— Сюда… Слушай… — Сэм приподнял ему голову, попытался приложить наскоро смоченную водой тряпку. — Нет, слушай… Промежуток, там… туда нельзя, чудовища… они оттуда… я видел… его… проедает изнутри… Алая Звезда, не донесли, оставили в Промежутке… скажи всем, скажи…— он задохнулся, закинул голову, хватая воздух, захрипел…  
Сэм растерянно обернулся, поискал взглядом Д’ина — все происходило на самом деле, но поверить до конца не получалось и больше всего хотелось, чтобы Д’ин, как в детстве, все объяснил, и мир снова стал бы прежним. Но Д’ин стоял в двух шагах от него, склонив голову, и на его лице, грязном, исцарапанном, видны были светлые дорожки, будто от слез. Но не мог же Д’ин плакать? Он никогда не плакал, значит, не мог.  
Импалат помогла им выкопать могилу; Сэм размеренно отбрасывал землю подобранным тут же обломком плавника, стараясь вспомнить слова мастера Сингера — и, точно прочитав его мысли, Д’ин сказал:  
— Детка передала Предводителям все, что он сказал. Не думаю, что они поверили, но…  
— Они пошлют драконов?  
— Они сказали, что примут решение и сообщат. У нас осталось две бутыли… и три дня самое меньшее.  
— И твари, которые любят воду, плюют огнем и от него же плодятся.  
— Уйдем от воды. Хотя бы это.

  
***

  
Спать хотелось невероятно.  
Импалат дремала, Яблочко свернулась на коленях у Сэма, стая файров исчезла, будто и не было, и это странным образом успокаивало. Сэм тоже начал задремывать, привалившись к теплому боку дракона, и едва не заорал, отлетев в сторону.  
— Нет! Нет, нельзя!  
Кричал Д’ин. Импалат взревела, разметав хвостом песок, — не так, как прежде, но гневно и сердито, и умолкла.  
— Что?!  
Д’ин сел, провел рукой, стряхивая одежду, снова и снова, будто забыл, зачем это делает.  
— Не послушали. Все-таки не послушали.  
— Кто? Кто полетел?  
— Р‘фус и Т’рис. Ваш, из мастерской.  
Он обнял Импалат, прижался щекой к гигантской зеленой голове.  
— Ренрет и Гарт… Детка… летала с ним, с Ренретом… Скорлупа и осколки! — он вскочил, пиная песок, почти рыча от бессильной злобы. — Я же сказал им! Но кто слушает зеленого всадника!..  
— Не надо… — Сэм обхватил его, удержал, не позволил вырваться, уткнувшись носом в макушку. — Они вернутся, до сих пор все возвращались…  
— Полеты запретили, — Д’ин все-таки оттолкнул его и сел, пряча лицо в ладонях. — Только сейчас.  
— Значит, мы?..  
— Остаемся. Придумать бы еще, чем детку кормить…  
— А с этими тварями как?.. — Сэм указал на море.  
— Файров нет. По-моему, они их чуют. Так, Яблочко?  
Огненная ящерица вытянула голову и застрекотала, глядя ему в лицо. Сэм смутно понимал, что она пытается сообщить им: все спокойно, рядом никого нет.  
— Может, эти твари знают, что здесь им не поздоровится?  
— К Нитям тварей! Эта плесень хуже голованов, как она вообще может что-то знать? Ладно, пошли, — Д’ин протянул ему руку. — Рыбу будем ловить, вон у тех камней должно клевать хорошо.  
— Рыбу?  
— Охотиться мы не можем, — пожал плечами Д’ин. — А снасти у меня всегда с собой, мало ли что.  
Разговор успокаивал — будто они прилетели сюда на рыбалку, только и всего, и не было дракона, который унес в Промежуток смертельно раненого всадника. И вон там, за кустами, не было могилы мастера Сингера… Сэм вспомнил, как тот возился с ним прежде, как уговаривал хотя бы написать брату, а он, гордый своей самостоятельностью, отмахивался. Как мастер Сингер часами сидел рядом, когда он подхватил весеннюю лихорадку, как убеждал, что с его памятью и сообразительностью Сэму в цехе самое место…  
Он опомнился, украдкой взглянул на Д’ина — не заметил ли? Но Д’ин смотрел не на него, а туда же, на деревья, скрывшие невысокий холмик, которой они обложили простыми камнями.  
Сэм тяжело поднялся, на секунду представив себя одной из тех тварей, чтобы заставить уставшее тело собраться и слушаться.  
К вечеру стало немного прохладнее — Д’ин, устроившись на подходящем, по его мнению, месте, отослал его сперва за одеялом, потом отправил осмотреть сумки, сброшенные К’лэйбом и мастером Сингером, «чтобы не сопел над ухом и не распугивал рыбу». Сэм, перебирая мешки и свертки, вдруг вспомнил девушку, с которой синий всадник К’лэйб ушел, оставив Д’ина ему. Сказали ей? Нет? Откуда она — из Вейра или из Цеха? Он велел себе не раскисать, запустил руку в последний мешок и вытянул скрученные в трубку листы. Наверно, с ними можно было бы и погодить, но ему слишком хотелось отвлечься, и он развернул их, перебрал один за другим. Карта — копия его собственной, таблицы, аккуратно расчерченные и заполненные — потом, потом… Последними лежали два листа, написанные все тем же почерком, но писавший явно торопился: зачеркнутые слова, кляксы, помарки, какие-то значки на полях… Сэм сощурился, стараясь рассмотреть хоть что-нибудь в тусклом закатном свете, и услышал вдруг:  
— Эй, Сэмми!  
Не крик вроде тех, от которых до сих пор саднило горло, — просто оклик, как если бы Д’ин хотел показать ему то-то любопытное.  
— Пойди сюда, у нас гости!  
Гостями оказались дельфины: они кружили в двух десятках шагов от камней, там, где было глубже, высовываясь из воды и громко пересвистываясь.  
— Морские спутники, — Сэм склонился к воде, отвесив что-то вроде поклона, но Д’ин удержал его за руку:  
— Осторожнее, помнишь, в том холде про них говорили…  
Дельфины один за другим выпрыгивали из воды, балансировали на хвостах, будто старались рассмотреть что-то на берегу. Последний, блестя глянцевым черным боком, перекувыркнулся в воздухе, шумно плюхнулся в воду и тут же вынырнул, глядя на них:  
— Арфист, — просвистел он, — арфист, мы хотим предупредить…  
— О чем? — подался вперед Сэм, отмахиваясь от очередного предупреждения Д’ина.  
— В море чужие! Мы сражаемся с ними, но они приходят снова!  
— Откуда? — Д’ин все еще держал его за руку, но удержаться от вопроса не мог. — Из глубины? С севера?  
— С суши, — просвистел дельфин, — они идут с суши, они не могут плавать, они ползут по дну, как морские звезды… Нельзя подплывать к ним близко! Они топят лодки с людьми! Они убивают нас!  
— Мой дракон ранен, — снова заговорил Д’ин. — Мы не сможем улететь, пока у него не заживет крыло. Мы будем очень признательны вам, если вы сможете предупреждать нас о тех, которые уже попали в море.  
— Твой дракон сказал, что вы уничтожили их. Расскажите нам, как!  
— Вряд ли вам это как-то поможет. Кислотой, той же самой, которой мы поливали Нити, упавшие на землю.  
Воды забурлила — дельфины ныряли и снова показывались на поверхности, наполняя воздух встревоженным свистом.  
— Мы скажем другим людям! Другим людям на другом берегу, чтобы они знали! Мы предупредим вас, если река принесет в море новых чудовищ!  
Сэм снова поклонился, выговаривая слова благодарности. Д’ин кивнул, с сомнением посмотрел на взбаламученную воду:  
— Может, и с рыбой поможете? Здесь-то все распугали, а дракона нужно кормить.  
Новый взрыв свиста и стрекота оборвался: дельфины ушли вглубь, и через несколько минут — Сэм успел шарахнуться в сторону — на берег полетела рыба.

  
***

  
— А мы с тобой? — вдруг спросил Д’ин.  
Они лежали, закутавшись в одеяло, слишком уставшие, чтобы пойти к морю и помыться еще раз.  
— Что — мы?  
— Полетим обратно через Промежуток?  
Сэм потянулся, прижался к Д’ину, лениво водя руками по спине и плечам. Думать не хотелось — ни о чем. Здесь и сейчас они были недосягаемы для всех, и это мгновение длиною в несколько дней, прозрачное, горькое, утекающее по капле, он старался сохранить и запомнить до мелочей, несмотря даже на горе, которое не отпускало их.  
Он виновато покосился на мешки — слова мастера Сингера ему хватило ума записать в первый же день, но до свитков руки так и не дошли, хотя он каждый вечер обещал себе взяться за них с утра.  
Но утро начиналось с Д’ина — голого Д’ина, бегущего к морю и бросающегося в волны, чтобы поплавать вместе с Морскими спутниками, — и Д’ином оно продолжалось: разглядывал ли он сосредоточенно крыло Импалат, тащил ли хворост для костра или пресную воду из ручья, отправлялся ли за рыбой или просто спал в тени. Д’ином же день и заканчивался: они обнимались, сначала невзначай, будто не делая ничего особенного, и тут же вспыхивали, и кто-то тотчас оказывался лежащим на спине, а кто-то нависал над ним, прежде чем обрушиться сверху и получить свое.  
— Должны, — ответил наконец Сэм. — Иначе мы просто не поймем, что там…  
— Я просил детку связаться с Колтом, — глухо проговорил Д’ин. — Передать все, о чем мы узнали здесь, но он… отец… он все еще в Хэвен-холде и не собирается улетать — по крайней мере, Колт ничего не знает.  
Сэм молча перекатился набок, подгреб Д’ина поближе, уткнулся носом в плечо.  
— Сколько еще?  
— Два дня, и Детка сможет взлететь. На самом деле, я уже завтра позволю ей подняться в воздух — она меня просто извела своими жалобами, клянусь Первым яйцом! Все время доказывает, что здорова!  
— Я слышу, — Сэм улыбнулся, осторожно касаясь кожи губами и языком, и чуть не рассмеялся, когда Д’ин вздрогнул и резко выдохнул. — Вся в тебя, вообще-то. Как думаешь, отец простит нас?  
— Вряд ли. Но мне там не нравится, в этом холде, и лорд у них какой-то... Если нужно будет, попрошу прощенья.  
— Ты-то попросишь, а вот он? Разве что мы пообещаем вообще не встречаться… Только я этого обещать не буду!  
— И я тоже.

  
***

  
— И кстати — никакой этот лорд не всадник и никогда не был, — заметил Д’ин, обкусывая леску: несмотря на дельфинов, он упорно сидел на камне с удочкой, глядя в воду. Сэм не спрашивал, зачем — наоборот, был благодарен за время, которое брат давал ему, чтобы…

Чтобы что? Разобраться в самом себе? Гибель Джесси до сих пор жгла изнутри — и если с ним такое творилось, то каково же было отцу? И каково бы пришлось ему самому, если бы не Д’ин? Теперь, время спустя, он вспоминал, как Д’ин не отходил от него ни на шаг, заставлял поесть, умыться, встать с кровати: возился с ним, как с маленьким, точно они вернулись в детство.  
О том, что будет дальше, Сэм и вовсе боялся думать. Он знал, что пойдет на все, чтобы остаться с Д’ином, и слабо надеялся, что тому, может быть, легче принять все как есть: в Вейрах союз зеленого всадника с другим мужчиной был делом привычным. Но он-то всадником не был! А братом Д’ина — был. Иногда он готов был проклинать Перн, на котором невозможно спрятаться, поселиться вдвоем там, где их никто не знает, и жить по-своему.  
Сэм мотнул головой и взялся наконец за свитки мастера Сингера — за те два, что показались ему самыми странными.  
«Последний живой свидетель Изменений, — написано было явно второпях, — мастер Паймур. Связаться через драконов, узнать, как сдвигали Алую звезду».  
Последний живой свидетель? Историю Изменений, избавивших Перн от нашествия Нитей, учили наизусть, но… без подробностей, вдруг понял Сэм. Арфисты рассказывали, как с больших кораблей, на которых когда-то прилетели на Перн Древние, были сняты двигатели; на них были закреплены баки с ашенотри, медленно проедающей твердую оболочку; а потом, когда прошло достаточно времени, всадники и драконы переместили эти двигатели на Алую звезду и сбросили в гигантский разлом, который образовался после какого-то катаклизма. Потом кислота сделала свое дело, и произошла аннигиляция, потому что... потому что двигатели работали на антивеществе — это Сэм помнил точно, хотя вряд ли взялся бы объяснить, что такое это самое антивещество. Главное, взрыв при этом был так велик, что сдвинул Алую звезду с орбиты, и… и теперь Нити больше не долетали до Перна. Да, и самим драконам не понадобилось лететь на Алую звезду, как предполагалось вначале: они просто перенесли туда двигатели… Скорлупа и Осколки, подумал он, а если можно было и этих чудовищ просто перенести куда-нибудь? Если драконы это умеют?..  
Он хотел уже позвать Д’ина, но все-таки решил дочитать. О Паймуре рассказывали легенды. Сэму он представлялся одним из героев древности, таких, как Ф’лар или Лесса, — невозможно было поверить, что он еще жив. Мастер Сингер не писал, где именно за такой короткий срок умудрился отыскать его: судя по тому, что слышал Сэм, Паймур предпочитал Южный континент Северному. В старых историях утверждалось, что Паймур мог заговорить любого, а с возрастом, похоже, это только усиливалось. Сэм словно видел, как мастер Сингер старается найти в его рассуждениях ответы на свои вопросы, задавая их снова и снова, вычеркивая, поправляя, вставляя новые подробности. И как не получает ничего, кроме рассказа о том, как трудно драконам было переносить двигатели с закрепленными на них баками ашенотри через Промежуток, как операция едва не сорвалась, но, обессилев, одни драконы уступали место другим, и цель была достигнута.  
Но ведь мастер Сингер даже перед смертью пытался сказать ему — что? Что в Промежутке что-то осталось — то, что не донесли к Алой звезде? Но почему он не написал об этом? Просто не успел? Не поверил или не догадался, пока не увидел все сам?  
Он свернул листы в трубку, еще раз взглянул на море: на Д’ина, сидящего с удочкой, на Импалат, которая плескалась в волнах у берега, на дельфинов, пляшущих поодаль, — и, вздохнув, позвал:  
— Д’ин!

  
***

  
— Утром.  
Д’ин изучил злосчастные листы вдоль и поперек и, кажется, так и не поверил написанному.  
— Не знаю, как у вас, а в Вейрах Паймура всегда считали тем еще треплом, — сказал он. — Нет, мастеру Сингеру я верю, но… Сколько раз он, по-твоему, летал в Промежутке? Любой всадник бывает там в разы чаще, и почему-то никто никогда ничего не видит. Ну ладно, — поправился он, — кое-что я слышал, конечно. Например, Проводник — помнишь, я тебе рассказывал? Тот, что уводит погибших всадников на ту сторону Промежутка?  
Сэм кивнул.  
— Но оставить там что-нибудь… Оставить… — он задумался. — А что, можно попробовать. Возьмем… — он оглянулся, — вот хоть пустую бутыль и, если ты сможешь разжать пальцы, бросим ее там. А потом попробуем найти. Рискнем?  
Сэм подумал:  
— Ну, мы же все равно собирались прыгать?  
— Вот и отлично! Я все-таки попробую еще раз связаться с отцом, согласен? Может быть, твоего файра к нему послать? С запиской?  
— Я одного не пойму, — начал Сэм, и Д’ин, который уже готов был приняться за сборы, остановился на полушаге. — По словам мастера Сингера получается, что чудовища выходят оттуда, так? Что все эти слухи, пусть и нечаянно, оказались верными, и Изменение изменило и Промежуток? А зачем тогда эта наша карта? И Хэвен-холд — при чем он здесь?  
— Ну, придумать-то я могу, — Д’ин уселся напротив, скрестив ноги, поскреб в затылке. — Помнишь, что рассказывают про Мориту? Она появлялась после смерти несколько раз, всегда в одном и том же месте, и ее никто не видел, пока она не написала на земле, что надо делать? Может, эти твари тоже мертвые? И из-за того, что с Промежутком неладно, попадают не туда, куда им положено, а к нам? В одном и том же месте?  
— И это место — Хэвен-холд? Почему тогда его лорд не вопит на весь Перн, что ему нужна помощь, а играет в какие-то свои игры?  
— Вот полетим и посмотрим, — заключил Д’ин. — Завтра, Сэмми. Утром.

  
***

Держать тяжелую бутыль на одном мизинце было тем еще развлечением. Сэму предстояло разжать пальцы за мгновение до ухода в Промежуток, чтобы кожаная петля соскользнула с намазанного жиром пальца. Они тренировались на берегу, проклятая бутыль раз за разом плюхалась в песок, Д’ин кричал «Рано!» — и заставлял повторять снова и снова, пока Сэм не сунул ему под нос распухший посиневший палец. Импалат, надо признать, он гонял куда меньше.  
  
Сэм оглянулся: земля стремительно удалялась, он мог охватить взглядом сразу и море, и глянцевые тела дельфинов, и желтую полосу берега. Могила мастера Сингера скрывалась за деревьями; Сэм опять пообещал себе непременно к ней вернуться. На месте лагеря чернел только круг костра — и больше ни следа тех дней и ночей, что они провели тут вдвоем, не боясь и не прячась.  
  
— Давай! — выкрикнул Д’ин.  
  
Импалат ушла в Промежуток. Сэм не чувствовал своего тела, не знал, соскользнула ли петля, не был даже уверен в том, успел ли разжать палец, прежде чем оказаться в сером холодном ничто, окружившем его со всех сторон.  
Он успел сосчитать до двух, когда понял: что-то не так. Ледяная мгла Промежутка больше не была неподвижной — она будто бы дрожала, вибрировала едва заметно, становясь то гуще, то реже, словно сползала куда-то, и Сэм мог ощутить это — не зрением и не слухом, но всем телом. Он вспомнил вдруг, где видел раньше такую рябь, почти неразличимую: на поверхности огромной канистры, в которой у них в мастерской хранили воду. Мастер-эконом проверял ежедневно, нет ли течи, и показывал ученикам, а потом брал их с собой, в подвалы, искать брешь. Если не заделать ее вовремя, щель станет шире, говорил он, и вода вытечет. Но Промежуток же не бочка с водой!  
  
Зрение и слух вернулись мгновенно, в легкие хлынул обжигающий воздух Северного барьера.   
  
Одна рука была пуста, другой Сэм что было сил цеплялся за Д’ина — тот встревоженно обернулся, спросил что-то — слов разобрать не удалось, — и спустя минуту Импалат опустилась на пустынном склоне.  
  
— Сэмми? Что с тобой?  
  
Д’ин помог ему спуститься, усаживал, кутал в одеяло, которое тут же вытянул из тюка.  
  
— П-почему сюда? — выдавил Сэм. — Не в холд?  
  
— А пропажу искать? — Д’ин попробовал усмехнуться. — Что с тобой такое?  
  
— Там… что-то такое было.  
  
— Было, — Д’ин кивнул. — Вроде как ветер дул. Сквозняк. Как думаешь, это оно?  
  
— Мне показалось, не ветер. Вода… В общем, что-то текущее…  
  
— Вот! — сказал Д’ин, наставительно подняв палец. — Главное отличие всадника от арфиста! Всадник думает о небе, арфист — о том, что течет… из бутылки в стакан. Ну что, полетели обратно?  
  
— Зачем?  
  
— За бутылкой же!  
  
Сэм моргнул — ничего себе! Успел позабыть про их опыт!  
  
— Мы вернемся на берег? На то же место?  
  
Д’ин почесал в затылке.  
  
— И в то же время, пожалуй. Детка, сможешь? Попасть туда сразу после того, как мы улетели?  
  
Сэм уставился на него:  
  
— Она умеет? Перемещаться во времени, как…  
  
— Как золотые и бронзовые, в смысле? — Д’ин погладил склонившуюся к нему огромную голову, почесал надбровья. — Ну, по правилам-то не должна, но… Детка у меня самая умная из всех зеленых, это я точно говорю.  
  
«И самая большая», — добавил голос в голове.  
  
— Мне отец показал. Я, конечно, не оправдал и все такое, но он… за меня боялся. За нас — потому и отпустил тебя в Цех, думал, там ты будешь в безопасности. А выходит, никому он не насолил, и мы здесь вообще не причем, просто оказались не в то время не в том месте. Это всадники с драконами-то! Ну, ты как? Сможешь?  
  
— Чтобы арфист уступил всаднику? — Сэм поднялся, подпрыгнул, проверяя, как слушается тело. — Никогда!  
  
— Не скажу за всех, но один арфист совсем недавно уступил одному всаднику, и потом еще раз уступил, и…  
  
— Трепло, — улыбнулся Сэм. — Слушай, а что я должен делать? Вытянуть руку и ждать, что я там бутылку нащупаю? Увидеть-то все равно не смогу!  
  
— Сейчас? Ясное дело, ничего. Я хочу, чтобы мы оказались на берегу через секунду после того, как в прошлый раз ушли в Промежуток, и прыгнули бы снова.  
  
— И вроде как натолкнулись бы на нее?  
  
— Ну да. Хотя что-то тут не так: никто никогда не встречал в Промежутке других всадников — да вообще никого не встречал! И то, что нам там показалось, оно тоже… — Д’ин покрутил пальцами, пытаясь передать то, что словами невозможно было выразить — Сэм тоже не взялся бы, даром что арфист. — Ладно, давай сначала сделаем, потом будем рассуждать.  
  
— Постой, — спохватился Сэм, — а мы сейчас где? То есть когда? Вам же запретили полеты, а мы… Сколько мы летели? Импалат может спросить? Ох, не может, конечно, раз вам нельзя…  
  
— Сэмми, — Д’ин посмотрел на него, как на маленького, разве что по голове не погладил. — Надо было бы — я бы спросил. Но драконы, понимаешь ли, не скажут — они этого не умеют, вот и все. Так что будем ждать, пока сами не поговорим с кем-нибудь.  
  
— Почему с кем-нибудь? Разве не с отцом?  
  
Д’ин молча кивнул.

***

В этот раз велено было считать до восьми. Д’ин, подумав еще, усадил его не назад, а перед собой и теперь дышал в плечо, а Сэму больше всего хотелось откинуться, опереться на него, не только знать, но и чувствовать, что Д’ин прикрывает ему спину.  
Серая мгла сомкнулась вокруг них, снова подрагивая, скручиваясь и будто становясь плотнее, Сэм досчитал уже и до восьми, и до десяти, дыхания не хватало — и вдруг все кончилось. Д’ин указывал на небо — пустое, если не считать стайки кувыркающихся в воздушных потоках файров.  
  
— Назад!

Импалат устремилась вверх — к тому месту, откуда ушла вПромежуток в первый раз. Д’ин обхватил его, прижал теснее… Сэм пробовал считать, но в голове все кружилось, он был как сухой лист, уносимый серой осенней рекой, лист, который вот-вот затянет в водоворот, утащит на дно, покрытое светящимся белым песком… Светящимся? Он успел удивиться до того, как Импалат выпрыгнула, и тут же сделал то, о чем думал раньше: привалился к Д’ину, опустил ему голову на плечо, и Д’ин в ответ обнял его — крепко, почти до боли.

— Сэмми, — шепот обжег ухо, — ты видел?

— Не видел, — уточнил он, вспоминая, как их учили наблюдать и описывать увиденное. — Но каким-то образом понял, что там был свет, и…

— И Промежуток сдувало в его сторону. — Сэму не нужно было оборачиваться, чтобы представить, как Д’ин упрямо хмурит брови.

— И Промежуток утекал в эту дыру, — закончил он, но Д’ин не мог оставить за ним последнее слово:

— И бутылки там не было.

— Там вообще ничего не было. Нельзя же сказать про дыру, что она была, верно?

— Почему это?

«Мы летим к Колту?»

— Детка, — Сэм кожей почувсвовал, как Д’ин улыбается. — Прости, милая. Конечно, летим!

***

Они по-прежнему не знали, сколько времени отсутствовали, но Хэвен-холду это время явно не пошло на пользу. Во внешней стене зиял пролом, его поспешно заделывали, скрепляя выпавшие камни цементным раствором. Холдеры работали истово, даже на дракона обернулись далеко не все. Единственным, кто был безоговорочно рад их видеть, оказался Колт — то есть не их, конечно, а Импалат.  
  
«Ему скучно».  
  
— Еще бы не скучно! — усмехнулся Д’ин, когда бронзовый подставил ему голову. — Посиди-ка здесь столько один! Они, кажется, и не летали ни разу!  
  
— Сколько — столько?  
  
Д’ин мгновенно обернулся к нему:  
  
— Скорлупа и осколки! Детка, вы с Колтом потолкуйте пока, а мы…  
  
— Всадник Д’ин и арфист Сэммел? — женщина, которая окликнула их, молодая, светловолосая, одетая богато, но не как леди, подошла ближе и присела в поклоне.  
  
— Я Рейчел, домоправительница Хэвен-холда. Лорд просит вас присоединиться к нему в малом зале.  
  
— А наш отец?  
  
Она чуть заметно скривилась — или Сэму показалось? — и не ответила.  
  
Малый зал больше походил на обычную комнату, хорошо натопленную, но и только: ни гобеленов, ни резной мебели, ни разноцветной посуды. Сэм вспомнил, что и главный зал холда не отличался роскошью; судя по всему, лорд Кастиэль не стремился бахвалиться богатством, если, конечно, оно у него было. Но раз он действительно подал прошение в Конклав лордов, то должен был знать, что те непременно пожелают осмотреть Хэвен-холд самолично, и если он покажется им недостаточно процветающим… Наверно, потому он и торопился поскорее покончить со строительством, а об убранстве решил позаботиться позже.  
  
Даже камзол на лорде Кастиэле был тем же самым — или очень похожим.  
  
— Рад вас видеть, всадник, арфист. Ваши комнаты будут готовы совсем скоро, и…  
  
— Наши комнаты? — Д’ин удивленно сдвинул брови. — Но мы не собирались оставаться на ночь. Что-то с отцом? Он здоров?  
  
— В общепринятом смысле — да. Если же брать только ближайшие дни, то, полагаю, сегодня вы едва ли сможете с ним побеседовать, а завтра с утра он будет страдать головными болями, которые, впрочем, к обеду успеют пройти.  
Д’ин совсем помрачнел:  
  
— Ясно. Одно беспокойство от нас, уж извини, лорд Кастиэль. Двух комнат не нужно, нам с Сэмом хватит одной.  
  
Непроницаемое лицо лорда Кастиэля дрогнуло — чуть заметно, и Сэму ни с того ни с сего припомнилась серая мгла Промежутка и бегущая по ней рябь.  
  
— Всадник Д’жон вполне определенно высказывался против одной комнаты, когда мы с ним обсуждали ваш визит.

Сэму совсем не нравилось, как лорд Кастиэль смотрел на Д’ина — не отрываясь и, кажется, даже не моргая, — и еще меньше нравилось, как Д’ин отвечал на этот взгляд: будто знал, что может позволить себе любую грубость.  
  
— Нет так нет. Значит, завтра утром? Вот завтра и прилетим.  
  
— Хэвен-холд чтит законы гостеприимства, — заговорил лорд. — Мы не можем допустить, чтобы гости остались недовольны. Полагаю, завтра ваш отец сам изложит вам свои пожелания, а сегодня… Рейчел, проводи.  
  
В комнате, пожалуй, поместилось бы и пятеро. В очаге пылали поленья, рядом исходила паром лохань с горячей водой.  
Д’ин скинул было куртку и рубаху и вдруг остановился.  
  
— Странно. Отец в последнее время действительно пил слишком много, но вот так, в чужом холде? Сдружился он, что ли, с этим Кастиэлем — хотя с такой холодной рыбой разве сдружишься? Сэм, ты что молчишь? И там тоже молчал…  
  
— Ты за меня говорил. — Сэм отвернулся, поскорее сдирая с себя одежду, и с победным воплем плюхнулся в лохань, изо всех сил стараясь не думать о немигающем взгляде ярко-синих глаз и о собственной ревности.  
  
— Это еще что? Никакого уважения к старшим!  
  
— Сам виноват, — Сэм зачерпнул мыльного порошка. — Где арфист прошел, всаднику делать нечего, слыхал?  
  
— Ну почему же нечего? — Д’ин улыбнулся так, что захотелось нырнуть в лохань с головой. — А потереть тебе спинку? Я отлично умею — детке, например, очень нравится!

  
Сэм уже готов был согласиться, но тут в дверь постучали.  
  
— Прошу прощенья, забыла вас предупредить насчет ужина: он у нас начнется, как колокол ударит. Совсем скоро, так что ждать не придется.  
  
Рейчел снова присела и удалилась, шурша юбками.  
  
— В другой раз, — сказал Сэм. — Что-то тут все на редкость вовремя.  
  
— Да уж.  
  
Больше всего хотелось, чтобы Д’ин снял наконец все, что на нем оставалось. Лохань была не такой уж и маленькой, они поместились бы в ней вдвоем, точно бы поместились! Если бы Д’ин сел спиной к нему, можно было бы обнять его, намылить ему плечи, и грудь, и живот — долго, старательно, и дразнить, пока он сам не возьмет Сэма за руку и не потянет ее вниз, а там уже все будет готово, и тогда…  
  
Сэм злобно выдохнул и вскочил так резко, что расплескал половину воды.  
  
— Сэмми.  
  
Д’ин смотрел на него полунасмешливо, полусочувственно, потом протянул руку и осторожно провел по щеке.  
  
— Мы успеем. Все успеем, я обещаю.

***

Кроме них двоих — и лорда, конечно, — за столом никого не было.  
  
Сэм положил себе печеных клубней, немного рыбы. Наверно, стоило поесть получше: в конце концов, они не сидели за столом давным-давно. Д’ин, конечно, мел все подряд, и лорд провожал глазами каждый кусок — или пялился на его губы?  
  
— Какой сейчас месяц? — нарочно громко спросил Сэм. — И день?  
  
— Десятый день третьего месяца двадцать пятого года Девятого интервала.  
  
Д’ин присвистнул.  
  
— Мы провели в Промежутке две семидневки с лишним, — отвечать Сэму не хотелось, но оставить без внимания вопросительный взгляд лорда он не мог.  
  
— А другие? — жадно спросил Д’ин. — Те всадники, что пропали в Промежутке раньше нас? Они вернулись?  
  
— Боюсь, дела вейров не слишком мне интересны, — лорд опять уставился на Д’ина. — Лишь отдельные всадники…  
  
— Нет, — Д’ин на мгновение замер, а потом сокрушенно покачал головой. — Детка говорит, не вернулись.  
  
Надо было отвлечь его, и как можно скорее.  
  
— Так вот, насчет этих чудовищ, — начал Сэм, — пожалуй, теперь мы можем рассказать о них достаточно много. Например, о том, что в море они приходят с суши, или о том, как их можно уничтожить… Но откуда они берутся, мы так и не поняли.  
  
— Вы намекаете на мое намерение осмотреть окрестные горы? — лорд с трудом оторвал взгляд от Д’ина — похоже, Сэм нравился ему куда меньше. — Думаю, об этом мы еще успеем побеседовать. Но ваши сведения, несомненно, помогут доискаться до истины. А что о них говорят в вашем цехе и Вейре?  
  
— Мы не… — начал Д’ин.  
  
— Не получили ответа, — поспешно закончил Сэм.  
  
— Да, эти неприятности с Промежутком… Рейчел, — обернулся он на скрип двери, — что случилось?  
  
— Всадник Д’жон, с вашего позволения. Он говорит что-то о драконах и еще что хочет видеть всадника Д’ина.  
  
Конечно, вскочили оба, Сэм рванулся к двери и чуть не вскрикнул, когда руки коснулись холодные пальцы.  
  
— Подмастерье Сэммел, позвольте вас задержать. Как я понимаю, о вас там речи не шло, а кроме того, я хотел бы поговорить с вами как с представителем Цеха арфистов наедине…  
  
Наверно, соглашаться не стоило. Сэм бы и не согласился, если бы Д’ин обернулся, но тот уже вышел — вернее, выбежал — вслед за Рейчел.

***

— Меня весьма интересует происходящее с Промежутком, — спокойно сказал лорд. — Вам ведь не удалось подтвердить свою теорию — о том, что чудовища могут приходить оттуда? Я размышлял над этим и пришел к выводу, что такое невозможно. Я летал на драконе, так что могу судить по своему опыту: в Промежутке нет ничего, а из ничего едва ли может возникнуть нечто, тем более нечто столь сложно устроенное, как живое существо, не так ли?  
  
Звучало все это резонно, и раньше Сэм, наверно, согласился бы — но не сейчас. Соглашаться с лордом Кастиэлем он был не намерен ни в чем, даже скажи тот, что драконы умеют летать.  
  
— Вообще-то в Промежутке постоянно возникает что-то живое, а потом исчезает: те же файры. Или всадники на драконах. И неживое тоже: во время Изменения через Промежуток перебрасывали двигатели, которыми потом сдвинули Алую звезду. И неживое другого толка — многие в вейрах считают, что погибшие всадники, которые не закончили свои дела на земле, некоторое время остаются в Промежутке и могут переноситься из него в наш мир, причем в одно и то же место…  
  
Он говорил и говорил, стараясь не краснеть и не моргать под взглядом ярко-синих глаз, и вдруг поймал себя на том, что думает не об этих ненормальных гляделках и не об их обладателе, а о двигателях. О двигателях? Мысль кружилась на краю сознания, но ухватить ее он не мог.  
  
— Но Промежуток всем им чужд, не так ли? И до сих пор никому неизвестно, является ли холод и мрак, которые мы там наблюдаем, чем-то реальным? — лорд Кастиэль покачал головой. — Или Промежуток представляет собой всего лишь отсутствие, отрицание — пространства, времени, тепла? Антипод того, что мы можем наблюдать здесь, в нашем мире?  
  
— Антипод? — пробормотал Сэм. — Анти?..  
  
— И как бы то ни было, я не вижу связи с этих прискорбных происшествий с появлением чудовищ: последние, я убежден, всего лишь обитатели подземных глубин, которые какие-то образом получили доступ к поверхности. Они вполне телесны и смертны, и…  
  
Сэм едва не охнул. Мысль явилась наконец вся целиком, как составленная из кусочков деревянная головоломка, которой он играл в детстве: чудовища получили доступ, но не к поверхности, а к их миру! Переместились через Промежуток, который стал меняться с тех пор, как изменили орбиту Алой звезды — или с тех пор как в нем побывали двигатели с заключенным в них антивеществом, истинным, настоящим антиподом! И кто может поручиться, что кислота не разъела оболочку двигателей именно в тот момент, когда они были в Промежутке? Все реальное, все, что можно потрогать руками, исчезало там, как исчезла бутылка, но вещество ведь совсем другое дело? Могло ли оно проделать дыру в ткани Промежутка, как ашенотри проделывает ее в обычной материи?  
Он понятия не имел, прав или нет, но, по крайней мере, этот вариант объяснял все. Кроме одного — что же делать? Когда-то он пытался читать исследования о Древних и их появлении на Перне — там говорилось, что антивещество, освобождаясь, попадало наружу и, соединившись с обычным веществом, уничтожалось: выделялась энергия, которая и двигала корабли вперед. Но это в обычном мире, а в Промежутке?  
  
— Так вот, о чудовищах: вы с братом, полагаю, заметили некоторые их весьма любопытные свойства, в частности, идеальную защиту от огня, и способность производить тепло, и…  
  
— Откуда ты знаешь? — выпалил Сэм прежде, чем подумал.  
  
— Именно об этом я и хотел поговорить, — лорд поднялся. — И не только поговорить, но и показать, чем закончились наши поиски.  
  
— Вы их нашли? Нашли место, где они?..  
  
— Не будем предвосхищать события, арфист. Вы со всадником Д’ином, как я понимаю, рассматривали их в другом аспекте — как противника и, судя по всему, выяснили, каким образом можно с ними бороться. Не огнем, как я уже говорил, более того, огонь отражается от их оболочки и способен стать причиной пожара. И не только в огне дело: эти существа, кажется, инстинктивно отбрасывают все, что приближается к ним на расстояние, которое они могут счесть угрожающим, или пытаются уничтожить противника своими… конечностями, или притянуть посредством тех же конечностей к себе и растворить — так я это называю.  
Эти существа? Во имя Первого яйца, что он с ними делает? Изучает? Зачем? И откуда он все это узнал и почему не рассказал никому больше?  
  
— Следуй за мной, арфист.  
  
Сэм пошел следом за ним, как во сне, а лорд Кастиэль продолжал говорить так спокойно и размеренно, будто речь шла о разведении племенного скота.  
  
— Так чем же вы смогли отпугнуть их? Вы, помнится, что-то говорили?  
  
— Соляной кислотой, — ответил Сэм. — Ашенотри.  
  
— Очень остроумно.  
  
Лорд остановился, небрежным взмахом руки указав на несуразное строение во дворе.  
  
— Удивительно, не правда ли? Иногда судьба преподносит нам подарки, смысл которых мы осознаем далеко не сразу. Когда я впервые увидел… это существо, то первой моей мыслью было поскорее покинуть холд и больше никогда сюда не возвращаться. Потом я нашел выход, вернее, построил его: то, что мы видим сейчас — часть своеобразного тоннеля, ведущего к реке. Возникая из глубин, это создание попадало в тоннель и убиралось из моего холда восвояси…  
  
—Ты?! — не выдержал Сэм. — Ты знал и никому не говорил, а эти твари гуляли на свободе, и из-за них люди гибли!  
  
— Боюсь, об исчезновении людей я узнал лишь от вас. Мы довольно быстро установили, что им не нужна пища в привычном смысле слова, и если на них не нападать…  
  
— Как это не нужна? Я сам видел!  
  
— О, тогда мы еще не знали, на что они способны. Как ты слышал, я называю этот процесс растворением. И лишь когда я задумался, нельзя ли каким-то образом воспользоваться их появлением, оказалось…  
  
Из темноты выступил человек; двигался он тяжело, и свет факела отразился от облачения — неужели металлического? Зачем?  
  
— Кроули, — лорд Кастиэль кивнул, — все готово? — И, повернувшись к Сэму, добавил: — Ну что ж, пришла пора познакомить тебя кое с кем.  
  
Зазвенел тяжелый засов, тоже сделанный из металла, отодвинулась тускло блеснувшая дверь. Чудовище сидело в клетке — огромной штуке, на которую ушло, должно быть, невероятное количество железа.  
— Зачем?.. — выдавил Сэм.  
  
— О, все затем же. Эти странные создания боятся любого металла, особенно серебра, — он поднял руку, и свет факелов отразился в широких серебряных браслетах, — но и железа тоже. Подозреваю, что золота они боялись бы еще больше — очень любопытно, не так ли? С помощью металла их удается усмирить.  
  
— Если перед этим загнать в клетку! А если нет, они уходят и убивают! И ты даже после нашего разговора никому не сообщил!

— Естественно. Когда на чьей-то земле открывают залежи черного камня, например, они считаются принадлежащими тому, кто владеет землей. Это — мои залежи. Не хватало только, чтобы сюда явились неповоротливые тупицы из конклава и попытались отнять их у меня.  
  
— Не думаешь же ты, лорд Кастиэль, что мы будем молчать?  
  
— Не думаю, — любезно кивнул лорд. — Потому-то… — и взмахнул рукой.  
  
Сэм обернулся, успел заметить мелькнувшую тень, уклониться… На него кинулись сразу двое — первый удар пришелся не по голове, по плечу, он пошатнулся и едва не заорал, когда один из нападавших схватил его за руку. Второй попытался навалиться сверху. Сэм раскидывал их, старался ударить так, чтобы вырубить насовсем, но к двоим присоединился третий, а за спиной что-то заскрежетало, зазвенело — и он понял, что это поднимается дверь клетки. Один из стражников вскрикнул, замахал руками: зеленая ящерица пикировала на него, злобно шипя и выпуская когти.  
  
— Скорее! — потребовал лорд. Яблочко кинулась на него, Сэм на мгновение отвлекся — и пропустил удар. Должно быть, он лишился сознания: пришел в себя, уже уткнувшись лицом в каменный пол. Один из стражников заворачивал ему за спину раненую руку так, что хотелось орать. Яблочка нигде не было. Не могли же они поймать ее, подумал Сэм сквозь туман в голове.  
  
— Вот и ответ, арфист, — заметил лорд Кастиэль. — Несчастный случай, и никаких больше визитеров.  
  
Сэм подобрался, затих. Пока этот мерзавец болтал, можно было выждать, и…  
  
— Отчего же ты не спрашиваешь о всаднике Д’ине? Насчет твоего отца я не уверен, но не можешь же ты позабыть о брате? Он действительно слишком хорош, чтобы отдавать его кому-либо: хоть этим созданиям… Кстати, надо бы дать им имя… — перебил он сам себя, — пусть они будут, к примеру, левиафаны. В старинных легендах упоминается, что такие чудовища водились на Рассветных сестрах или где-то еще, не важно. Мне нравится это слово — левиафаны. Так вот, я не собираюсь отдавать его хоть левиафанам, хоть тебе, арфист. А чтобы он был сговорчивее, сойдет и ваш отец… разбрасываться всадниками действительно слишком большая роскошь.

***

— Отпусти моего брата.  
  
Лорд дернулся, поворачиваясь на голос. Стражники на мгновение ослабили хватку — самое время было вырваться, но Сэм пропустил его, потому что не мог не смотреть на Д’ина и на зеленую ящерицу, сидящую у него на плече.  
— Всадник Д’ин! Уверяю тебя, что…  
  
— Отпусти. Моего. Брата.  
  
— … это всего лишь недоразумение. Я пытался отговорить его от мысли посмотреть на это существо вблизи, но он не внял голосу разума, и тогда мне пришлось прибегнуть…  
  
Вместо ответа раздался звон; вывернув голову, Сэм увидел, как Д’ин расстегивает ремень с большой медной пряжкой и бросает его на пол — туда же, куда только что отправился давным-давно подаренный Сэмом же медальон в виде драконьей головы, который он прежде, кажется, никогда не снимал, — а потом делает шаг и другой.  
  
— Что?..  
  
Сэм попытался поймать его взгляд, но не смог и вдруг понял, что происходит.  
  
— Нет! — заорал он, пытаясь вскочить. Стражники повисли у него на плечах — сломанное опять рвануло болью, рука не слушалась, но ему было уже все равно. — Стой! Д’ин, стой!  
  
Д’ин шел к клетке.  
  
— Кроули!  
  
Сэм увидел, как лорд Кастиэль недовольно поджимает губы, отдавая приказ, и как падает с грохотом решетка, до которой его брату оставалось не более двух шагов.  
  
Тварь в клетке вдруг шевельнулась, сдвинулась с места и, должно быть, коснувшись металла, откатилась в сторону, и еще раз, и еще… Сэм вспомнил, как видел однажды свихнувшегося стража порога: того посадили на цепь, но несчастная скотина рвалась и рвалась, калеча себя и не понимая этого.  
  
— Весьма безрассудно с твоей стороны, всадник, — проговорил лорд. — Впрочем, я постараюсь, чтобы этого не повторилось, — и так же невозмутимо принялся расстегивать свои браслеты.  
  
— Но… — подал голос начальник стражи.  
  
— Кроули, занимайся своим делом.  
  
Тварь снова бросилась на решетку, снова отпрянула, заметалась, натыкаясь на металлические прутья.  
  
— В знак моих добрых намерений, всадник. Если хочешь, можешь отдать один из них своему брату.  
  
Его отпустили — по знаку лорда Кастиэля, должно быть; сам Сэм этого видеть не мог, да и не слишком стремился: он еле-еле умудрился сесть и беспомощно смотрел, как Д’ин подходит к нему, застегивает браслет на здоровой руке, скрипит зубами, разглядев распухшую раненую, и засовывает второй браслет в карман.  
  
— Сэмми? Очень больно?

— Очень опрометчиво…  
  
— Суд конклава, — Д’ин говорил спокойно, но Сэм видел, чего ему стоит это спокойствие. — И изгнание. Нравится?  
  
— Не слишком, всадник Д’ин. Вот если бы ты разделил его со мной… — последние слова едва удалось разобрать: тварь билась о решетку, словно позабыв, что ей положено бояться металла, все вокруг звенело, тряслось и дрожало. И вдруг пространство позади клетки словно раскололось, на бесконечно короткий миг вспыхнул свет, ослепляя их, и тут же погас, и в наступившей тьме послышался шорох.  
  
— Сэмми!  
  
Он рванулся, шаря здоровой рукой в воздухе, дернулся, когда его перехватили, и тут же выдохнул: Д’ин.  
  
— Что это?  
  
— Сдается мне, Сэмми, это та мерзость на ножках, помнишь? — прошептал Д’ин прямо в ухо. — Давай-ка к выходу… — И тут же выкрикнул громко: — Уходите!

— Не думаешь ли ты, всадник, что кроме этих браслетов, у меня ничего нет? — голос лорда даже не дрогнул. — Тем более такой случай — новая разновидность. Даже жаль, что место в клетке занято. Кроули! Открывай ворота! Гони ее в тоннель!  
  
Зрение возвращалось, но слишком медленно, перед глазами плавали разноцветные пятна. Сэм запнулся — Д’ин поддержал его, не дал упасть, перехватил, обнимая…  
  
— …И какого хрена вы здесь собрались?..  
  
Этого Сэм не ждал. Честное слово, он удивился бы меньше, если бы заговорила тварь.  
  
— Отец! — вскрикнул Д’ин. — Беги, сейчас оно…  
  
Сзади заорали. Сэм машинально оглянулся: оказалось, что он уже может видеть. Тварь попыталась ухватить одного из стражников, отпрянула было, кинулась снова. Мелькнули знакомые сине-черные щупальца — Кроули, начальника стражи, который подошел к новому чудовищу ближе других, подбросило в воздух, он вскрикнул, ударившись о потолок, и Сэм с ужасом понял, что железный доспех светится, раскаляясь, все ярче и ярче. Кроули кричал не переставая, в ноздри ударил запах паленого мяса. Крик перешел в хрип, сине-черная лента, которой был спеленат человек, отдернулась, и бездыханное уже тело осталось висеть, прикипев к камню.  
  
— Это что еще за пакость?..  
  
До Сэма наконец дошло — отец все еще не протрезвел.  
  
— Д’ин, забирай его, я сам…  
  
— Ты! Ты уводи его, я прикрою!  
  
В этом был смысл, и Сэм, вдруг почувствовав себя беззащитным и уязвимым без Д’ина, попытался вытолкать отца за дверь. В другое время он справился бы без труда, но сейчас мешала не только рука, но и пьяное упрямство Д’жона.  
  
— Это оно и есть? — бормотал тот, упорно вырываясь, пятясь назад. — Оно! Мери вот так же… Да пусти ты! Я ему сейчас!  
  
— Что ты сейчас? — Сэм уже почти отчаялся, но не мог же он подвести Д’ина? До смерти хотелось оглянуться: он слышал, как там, за спиной, Д’ин пыхтит и ругается, оттаскивая в сторону еще одного стражника, задетого тварью.  
Снова заскрежетала решетка.  
  
— Не выпускайте его! Ашенотри! Кто-нибудь, принесите ашенотри!  
  
— Отвали! Я двадцать Оборотов искал, откуда эти гады берутся! — гнул свое отец. — А лорд Кас нашел! И поймал! Обещал и поймал! Да пусти, я сейчас с ним разделаюсь! За Мери!

— Не поймал, а выпустил!!! — заорал Сэм, уже не зная, что делать. — Двадцать Оборотов не говорил никому, и эти гады ползали тут и убивали! И маму! И Джесс!  
  
— И Мери… — вдруг выговорил отец почти трезвым голосом. — Мою Мери! — и рванулся что было сил, так что Сэм отлетел в сторону и ударился о стену.  
  
Мимо него, едва не наступив, протопал один из стражников. Сэм затряс головой, хватаясь за стену, попытался встать. Голова кружилась, плечо горело огнем.  
  
Отец с разбегу кинулся на лорда Кастиэля — Д’ин перехватил его, но Сэм видел, что он не решается причинить боль, слишком осторожничает, вместо того чтобы попросту заломить руку за спину и выволочь наружу. Сэм готов был лопнуть от злости — это надо же было так сглупить! Должен был держать отца, а вместо этого сделал только хуже, и теперь из-за него…  
  
— Уходите! — снова закричал Д’ин. — Все уходите, не выпускайте их!  
  
Последний оставшийся в живых стражник проскочил мимо чудовища и метнулся к двери, но лорд Кастиэль с места не двинулся.  
  
— Они не тронут меня. — Он говорил негромко, но очень отчетливо — не услышать было невозможно. — Мое серебро со мной.  
  
Он дернул завязки камзола, под ним блеснуло, и Сэм понял, что на лорде тоже надет доспех, но не железный — серебряный.  
  
— Идиот, ему без разницы!  
  
Должно быть, Д’ин отвлекся и ослабил хватку, потому что отец все-таки вырвался и снова бросился на лорда — и в тот же самый миг чудовище плавно и молниеносно подалось вперед, сине-черная лента вскользь задела отца, так что тот откатился в сторону, и обвилась вокруг ног Кастиэля. Ног, не защищенных серебряной одеждой.  
  
К отцу они рванулись одновременно. Сэм, шатаясь, добрался до него и рухнул рядом, не совсем понимая, что сможет сделать.  
  
— Молодец, Сэмми, — пробормотал Д’ин. — Тащи его, я сейчас.  
  
Сзади опять затопали. Сэм, волоча тяжелое тело, оглянулся мельком: двое стражников волокли стеклянные бутыли — с ашенотри, не иначе. Никаких насосов с распылителями у них не нашлось, но все равно это было спасение. Д’ин выхватил тяжелую бутыль, вырвал пробку, плеснул.  
  
— С другой стороны! — выкрикнул он. Стражники топтались, с ужасом глядя на лорда: чудовище дернулось, когда ашенотри попала на него, отвлеклось, бросив добычу — было видно, что ноги у лорда Кастиэля страшно обожжены, но он по-прежнему не издал ни звука.  
  
Сэм с трудом поднялся, хлопнул стражника по спине:  
  
— Открывай, чтоб тебя Нити взяли! Скорее!  
  
Стражник дико взглянул на него, но пробку вытащил.  
  
Второй, оставшийся без дела, оказался не то сообразительнее, не то трусливее: не рискуя подходить к Кастиэлю, подхватил слабо сопротивляющегося Д’жона подмышки и поволок прочь.  
  
— Давай! — крикнул Д’ин.  
  
Теперь они наступали с двух сторон. Чудовище отшатнулось, собираясь в шар — точно как они видели на берегу, — и вдруг будто взорвалось, выбросив во все стороны сразу с десяток сине-черных лент.  
  
— Ди-и-ин!!!  
  
Его достали сразу несколько. Стражника, за спиной которого, держась за стену, стоял Сэм, тоже задело, он отшатнулся, и Сэм успел неведомо как подставить ногу под падающую бутыль.   
  
Сверху загрохотало, затряслось, посыпалась каменная крошка, и Сэм понял, что это пришли драконы. Что Импалат пыталась добраться до них, почувствовав, что Д’ин погибает здесь.  
  
— Не надо! — заорал он, не зная, сможет ли зеленая его услышать. — Нас тут завалит, не надо! — И, проклиная неработающую руку, просунул здоровую в оплетку бутыли, скрипя зубами от боли, размахнулся и плеснул — ленты снова отдернулись.  
  
— Д’ин!  
  
Пальцы были свободны, и, не замечая уже, что кислота выливается куда попало, он поволок Д’ина к двери прямо по полу. Кажется, мимо кто-то бежал, все орали как резаные, от острого запаха ашенотри резало глаза и слезы текли сами. Сэм натыкался на кого-то, подвывая от боли, но тащил и тащил — и опомнился только, увидев над собой небо.  


***

Где-то совсем рядом, над самой головой, взревели драконы, и грозно, и жалобно сразу.  
  
Лицо у Д’ина осталось нетронутым, и от вида этого лица, чистого, спокойного и красивого, прохватывало запредельным ужасом. Сэм только и мог, что смотреть на него. Кто-то снял с руки бутыль, затормошил, задергал:  
  
— Арфист, ты ранен, целитель поможет тебе…  
  
— Ему!

— Арфист, позволь нам хотя бы перевязать тебя!  
  
— Сэмми… Живой…  
  
Сэм рванулся к Д’ину, наклоняясь ниже, чтобы не упустить ни единого слова.  
  
— Отец… что…  
  
— Тихо, тихо, все хорошо, сейчас тебя осмотрят, и…  
  
— Отец… скажи, что…  
  
Сэм в отчаянии оглянулся — света факелов хватило, чтобы увидеть, как над отцом хлопочут сразу двое, а он отпихивает их и порывается встать.  
  
— Все хорошо! Вот он, видишь?  
  
— Да… поможешь?  
  
Сэм закивал — слов не осталось.  
  
— Детка… надо сесть на нее…  
  
— Зачем тебе? — начал Сэм и вдруг догадался, зачем, и совсем по-детски выговорил: — А как же я?  
  
— Ты… ты понял, да? Понял, почему это все?  
  
— Н-не знаю, — выдавил он. — Кажется, да.  
  
— Понял, — Д’ин уже не говорил — шептал еле слышно. — Сэмми самый умный… должен объяснить всем, что делать теперь… Как закрыть дыру… ветер… Сэмми…  
  
Что? Что он мог делать, что понимать, если Д’ина не будет? Как он вообще мог попасть без него в Промежуток, чтобы заткнуть проклятую дыру? Никак. Без него — никак, и поэтому надо было лететь туда прямо сейчас — с ним, с Д’ином. Если он прав и дело в антивеществе, надо всего лишь найти его, долететь до того светлого пятна, точки, разъедающей Промежуток. Сколько нужно обычного вещества, чтобы ее уничтожить? Их втроем, вместе с драконом, должно хватить, непременно должно! Если он прав. А если нет, то просто останется с Д’ином до самого конца.  
  
Над головой зашумели крылья, люди вокруг поспешно отходили в сторону: Импалат опустилась на землю. Для зеленой места во дворе было достаточно: она распласталась, вытягивая ногу, чтобы Сэму было легче поднять Д’ина, усадить его в седло и пристегнуть. Он старался делать все осторожнее, но Д’ин был слишком изранен — каждый его стон был точно нож в сердце. Наконец Сэм справился и смог заняться собой.  
  
— Арфист! — окликнули его. — Что нам делать? Лорд… лорд Кастиэль! Он мертвый! И Кроули!  
  
«Драконы знают, — голос Импалат казался смертельно уставшим. — Драконы скоро придут».  
  
— Драконы, — повторил Сэм. — Всадники уже летят. Передайте им — свитки у меня в сумке. Всадник Д’жон — он тоже знает…  
  
«Можно лететь».  
  
Сэм кивнул. Яблочко забралась к нему за пазуху, цепляясь острыми коготками, затихла там, словно приготовилась уснуть. Он обнял Д’ина здоровой рукой, крепко и бережно, уткнулся лицом в спутанные, слипшиеся волосы, пахнущие дымом.  
  
Импалат поднялась в воздух.  
  
Снизу, из-за стены, закричал Колт, протяжно и тоскливо, но звук тут же оборвался. Они были в Промежутке: серая мгла волновалась, скручивалась, двигалась уже заметнее, словно стягиваясь в одну светящуюся точку, невидимую, но ощутимую.  
  
«Свет. Нам надо туда. Сможешь, детка?»  
  
«Смогу».

Эпилог

  
— Ну что, теперь вам пора как следует потужиться! Давайте, не ленитесь, ваш малыш хочет выбраться на свет и познакомиться с мамой. Как вас зовут, дорогуша?  
  
— Мэри.  
  
Молодая женщина закусила губу, на лбу у нее выступили крупные капли пота, светлые волосы сбились и торчали во все стороны.  
  
— Отлично, Мэри, а теперь постарайтесь еще немного! А вашего мужа как звать?  
  
— Д-джон.  
  
— Как в сказке, ну надо же! Конечно, вы уже знаете, как назовете маленького?  
  
Женщина уцепилась за руку акушерки — добродушной, полной, чернокожей, — напряглась, пережидая схватку, и выдохнула:  
  
— Дин.  
  
— Очень красиво!  
  
— Мою маму звали Диана, но мне просто нравится…  
  
— Ох, бедняжка! Наверняка ваша мамочка теперь радуется на небесах, что у нее будет внучек… Ну-ка, еще разок! Это ведь ваш первый?  
  
— Да, я… так боялась, из-за того ужасного взрыва… на атомной станции… забеременела как раз тогда и боялась — вдруг с ним что-нибудь не так, и…  
  
— Все у вас будет отлично, потерпите немного и получите красивого здорового сыночка. Ну, еще раз! Все идет замечательно, и вы такая храбрая! Наверняка ведь не побоитесь и придете к нам за дочкой!  
  
— Нет, — женщина старалась дышать ровно, но не выдержала и застонала, — за сыном, чтобы у Дина… был брат…  
  
— Еще лучше! Наверняка захотите назвать второго в честь деда, а, признайтесь? Ну, вот и головка! Осталось немного, милочка! Оп-ля!  
  
Громко заплакал ребенок.

  
***

 _— А потом два брата вернулись домой из своего путешествия и с тех пор жили в мире и спокойствии долго и счастливо.  
_  
_— И все?  
_  
_— Сказки всегда так заканчиваются. Ну, понимаешь, так положено.  
_  
_— Хочу, чтобы у них были еще приключения, а не в мире и спокойствии!  
_  
_— Ну ладно, попробуем по-другому: однажды люди посмотрели на небо и увидели, что дракон возвращается…_

**Author's Note:**

> Примечания  
> 1\. Запечатление — установление ментальной связи между человеком и одним из трех существ Перна: огненной ящерицей (из которой и были выведены драконы), стражем порога или драконом. Только у драконов связь является пожизненной и возникающей при рождении, благодаря чему невозможно появление диких драконов; у файров и стражей Запечатление носит необязательный характер. Для Запечатления выбираются молодые люди 13-20 лет, способные установить связь с драконом. Дракон и всадник, установив связь, могут общаться мысленно. Иногда дракон может «говорить» с другими людьми. Когда всадник умирает, дракон погибает тоже. В обратном случае всадник может выжить, однако травма сохраняется на всю жизнь.  
> 2\. Вейр — система пещер в кратере потухшего вулкана на планете Перн, служащая домом для драконов и их всадников. Также вейром называется отдельное жилище всадника и дракона. Каждый вейр отвечал за защиту от Нитей определенной территории, за что жители этой территории платили всадникам десятину.  
> 3\. Д’ин, Д’жон, К’лэйб и так далее — став всадником, молодой человек принимал новое сокращенное имя. Здесь прежнего имени Д’ина не приводится, можно предположить, что до Запечатления его могли звать Дайин, например.  
> 4\. Импалат — каждый дракон знает свое имя и сообщает его всаднику во время Запечатления. Имена драконов традиционно оканчиваются на –т (в оригинале на -th).  
> 5\. Драконы бывают нескольких типов: самые большие — золотые самки-королевы, способные к размножению, далее по убыванию размеров — бронзовые, коричневые и синие самцы, зеленые самки. Последние могут размножаться, но, как правило, не делают этого. Всадника принято называть по цвету его дракона.  
> 6\. Промежуток — некое параллельное пространство, где всегда пусто, темно и холодно. Драконы попадают туда, когда хотят переместиться из одного места или времени в другое: для этого им достаточно точно представить себе, куда они хотят попасть.  
> 7\. Все драконы способны почти мгновенно перемещаться в пространстве через Промежуток, и некоторые — во времени.  
> 8\. Лесса, Морита, Ф’лар — легендарные всадники, совершившие подвиги и оставшиеся в памяти перинитов. Морита помогла справиться с эпидемией, охватившей весь Перн, Флар и Лесса стояли во главе реформ, которые в итоге привели к избавлению от Нитей.  
> 9\. Холд — укрепленное каменное жилище жителя Перна, не являющегося всадником дракона. Иногда для строительства холдов использовались пещеры. Холды делятся на малые — один дом плюс угодья, и главные, объединяющие множество малых холдов и землю, принадлежащую лорду — правителю холда. Руат, Айген, Телгар, Бенден — названия главных холдов.  
> 10\. Цех — объединение ремесленников определенной профессии, состоящий из нескольких мастерских, расположенных в великих холдах.  
> 11\. На Перне два обитаемых континента — Северный, на котором люди жили большую часть своей истории на Перне, и Южный, на который когда-то приземлились космические корабли, но затем люди вынуждены были покинуть его и начали заново осваивать гораздо позднее.  
> 12\. Крыло — подразделение всадников во время сражений с Нитями. Когда нити начинали падать, Всадники вылетали на Падения, и драконы сжигали Нити огнем, который извергают, прожевав особого вида минерал — огненный камень.  
> 13\. Когда драконы спариваются, всадники, связанные с ними ментально, разделяют их эмоции и, как правило, вступают друг с другом в интимные отношения. Поскольку всадники всех драконов, кроме золотых королев, мужчины (за небольшим исключением), то однополые связи в Вейрах — нормальное явление.  
> 14\. Нижние пещеры — помещения в Вейре, где живет егот население за исключением всадников: челядь, дети и т.п. Там готовят пищу и занимаются другими хозяйственными делами.  
> 15\. Площадка рождений — площадка в Вейре, покрытая песком, в котором созревают яйца драконов. Там же драконы вылупляются из яиц и происходят Запечатления.  
> 16\. Цех арфистов — один из наиболее влиятельных на Перне. Арфисты не только поют и сочиняют музыку — они являются юристами, летописцами, нередко дипломатами, занимаются обучением детей.  
> 17\. Азотная кислота, HNO3, применялась для борьбы с Нитями, пропущенными в воздухе и упавшими на землю.  
> 18\. Морские спутники — дельфины. Также привезенные колонистами, они генетически преобразованы так, что некоторые из них на Перне способна разговаривать с людьми.  
> 19\. Кла — согревающий напиток из коры местного дерева.


End file.
